Precious Moments
by Crimson Gazer
Summary: Ten years after Chrno left to fight the battle with Aion, he is still nowhere to be seen. Rosette has tried to move on with her life but what if they just so happen to meet again? But this time they are not the same as they once were...
1. Prologue

This is my first Fan fiction story and I hope you all like it :D Please leave any reviews about this beginning chapter. Thank you :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters involved.

* * *

There was only one thing that plagued her mind right now and had been for the past ten years. No matter how hard she tried she could not forget the crimson eyed boy she had once cared for. She tried to put up barriers and keep the memories away but they would all come crumbling down as soon as she thought of his name: Chrno. He would always be on her mind, continuously reminding her of the missing piece of her heart. The day he had left her ten years ago to fight Aion was the day something inside of her died, she had never been the same girl since. People around her began to see the change and deep down she always knew there was something about her that was out of place. Everyone always used to describe her as fiery, determined and confident but now, well there were no words to describe her. It was as though all of her life had been sucked out of her, leaving just skin and bones. She never wanted to become like this but without him there was no meaning to living, or that is what she was convinced.

The moon shone over the meadow while the wind blew threw her hair, causing it to cascade around her shoulders. This was the one place she could get away from it all, the one place where she felt at peace. She glanced around at her surroundings as a small smile played upon her lips. The tall grass swayed in the breeze and tickled her feet while the towering trees were like a shield, protecting her from all evil. She loved this meadow because she was the only one that knew it existed, it was her little get away from the real world. Her blonde hair danced in the wind as her sapphire eyes stared up at the moon above, causing her eyes to glisten. There was no way to describe it but whenever she looked up at the moon she always felt a sudden rush of peace surge through her. This little meadow was her refuge and the place that had kept her sane all of these years. Because this was the meadow in which the two of them had met.


	2. Lifeless

This is the second chapter to Precious Moments, I hope you enjoy it :D Please leave reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters involved.

----------

"Rosette?" There was a gentle knock on the door before a young girl popped her head into the room. Her silver hair shone in the light causing Rosette to retreat under her covers. "There has been a call from the order, they want us there immediately." Rosette groaned but knew she would have to get up sooner or later and she could do without the wrath of Sister Kate.

"I'll be out in a moment Az." Azmaria retreated from the room but had a disapproving look on her face as Rosette sighed and lay across her bed. Azmaria knew how long it took Rosette to get out of bed and she didn't want to be yelled at by Sister Kate for nothing. The young girl sighed and trudged down the stairs, leaving Rosette to get ready herself.

Rosette surprisingly had risen from her slumber like state and was now actually getting ready. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. There was no sign of the young girl she once was, the girl who never thought about the consequences and just jumped straight into action. She examined her face closer and slightly recoiled at the sight. Her skin was pale while her sapphire eyes seemed lifeless; there was no sparkle or shine left in them. She knew she didn't have much time left as her days were counting down.

_I should be glad to even live this long but why can I not even be thankful for that? _She knew the answer to this and didn't want to think about him so she pushed the thought aside and braced herself for the day ahead.

Everyone's head rose when they heard a creak on the stairs. Rosette hated seeing that sympathetic look in everyone's eyes but it had been like that for the past ten years and for as long as she lived that is the look she would always be seeing. They all tried their best to muster up a smile but Rosette shook it off and slumped down into a chair at the table.

She felt a pressure on her shoulders and tensed slightly but when she heard the voice in her ear she relaxed.

"Be careful today Rosette, I do want you coming back alive." Rosette flinched at his words but nevertheless gave him a beaming smile that pained her to do so.

"You know I'm always careful Archer." The man gave her a small smile before kissing her lightly on the lips. She didn't mind him kissing her but it wasn't the person she wanted kissing her. He didn't send any electrical pulses throughout her body and didn't make her feel warm all over, it was just an ordinary kiss but that is the only thing that she would be able to get anymore.

"I'm sorry but I just can't help worrying about you." She gave him a slight nod before she rose to her feet.

"Come on Az, we better get going. I don't want Sister Kate on my back already today." The young girl nodded and hurried behind Rosette out of the house.

The morning air hit Rosette's lungs and she welcomed it with a sigh. The sun was barely over the horizon which to Rosette meant that it was night time; therefore she should still be in bed asleep. There was hardly anyone on the street and the ones that were avoided eye contact with Rosette. She didn't mind being ignored but deep down it brought her pain. It was her fault that nobody acknowledged her but she always hoped that someday one of them would give her a wave or even a nod.

Rosette clambered into her car while Azmaria eyed her warily, sensing that her mood had dropped dramatically. Rosette sometimes joked that she was bi polar but her mood swings always left Azmaria on edge. The worst thing was that Azmaria knew the reason for why she was being like this but she never wanted to think about it too much. Azmaria knew it was a struggle for Rosette to cope each day, knowing that any one of these days could be her last.

"Az, did Sister Kate say why we had to go to the Order so early in the morning? She does realise that I am definitely not a morning person?" Rosette started the engine with a slight scowl on her face which made Azmaria giggle. She loved to see Rosette like this because it reminded her of how things used to be. Azmaria stopped giggling as soon as Rosette put the car into drive and screeched off the pavement. Azmaria yelped as they raced down the street, barely missing an old lady who waved her stick furiously after them. She had always been scared of Rosette's driving and always will be but she couldn't help the joy she felt watching Rosette's face that held a perfect smile in place. The smile that she saw now wasn't forced nor was it just for show; this was Rosette's genuine smile. Azmaria was used to seeing Rosette's pained smile but the thrill of her driving seemed to bring a real smile to her face. Azmaria sighed as she slouched back into her chair and waited for their arrival at the Order.

----------

"Sister Katie is going to kill me for this," Rosette screeched as she stumbled out of the car. This was about the tenth she had crashed in two months and Sister Kate wasn't being lenient with her any longer. Rosette cursed under her breath as she kicked the cars tyre with all of her force.

Azmaria appeared from behind the back of the car and seemed dazed from the sudden impact. She shook her head to erase the stars from her vision before she gave a shy smile at Rosette.

"Well, at least you crashed this one in front of the Order." Azmaria tried to lighten the mood but Rosette seemed to still grieve for the car. She knew that the reason she was upset was not due to the fact that she crashed the car, however it was because Sister Kate was about to deal out a very harsh punishment to Rosette.

"But Az, she is going to kill me," Rosette wailed as she looked in her friends direction. Rosette seemed ready to just give up and crawl all the way back to her home in order to delay the severe discussion she was about to have with Sister Kate. Azmaria didn't know what to do about Rosette but she was not going to stand with her while she sobbed over a car because as she said it was only a car, not the end of the world. However in Rosette's case it might as well have been the end of the world.

"For goodness sake Rosette, isn't it better to get the punishment over with? Then you won't lose sleep over what Sister Kate may do to you." Rosette felt a shudder shoot up her spine as Azmaria explained her point of view. She couldn't deny that she actually agreed with Azmaria but she just didn't want to deal with Sister Kate. Rosette debated with herself for a long time over whether she should just head home or go and face Sister Kate.

In the end Rosette found herself muttering to herself as she entered the nun's office with Azmaria at her side. Sister Kate lifted her head and peered over her glasses at their arrival. She fixed Rosette with a stern glare and Rosette knew what was going to come next.

"Rosette I have just been informed that you and Azmaria had an accident outside. Would you like to explain to me what this was all about?" Rosette could see a vein throbbing on the nun's head and knew that there was no way she could get out of this. She inhaled in before rushing out with her side of the story.

"You see, me and Azmaria were on our way here to meet you as you had inquired for us. I was trying my best to keep to the speed limit but I really wanted to be here on time for once and that is when it happened. The pole came out of nowhere and the next thing I knew we had crashed into it leaving the car in a bit of a state," Rosette gradually got quieter as the nun rose from her chair, anger written across her face.

"Rosette, the pole did not appear from anywhere. It has always been there and yet every time you come here you fail to see it. This is not the first car you have crashed nor is it the second so I do not see why I should go easy on you. Those cars acquired money to pay for them, money that should be going to a better cause instead." Rosette retreated slightly from the wrath of Sister Kate and a look of confusion crossed Rosette's face.

"I'm sorry Sister Kate. I do not know what came over me in the car and you are right I should have seen the pole there but I am so careless. I know I should not have been thinking about him but he suddenly consumed all of my thoughts and I was no longer able to focus on anything else. I will understand if you punish me Sister Kate and I want you to know that it will never happen again." By the end of the speech Rosette looked like she was on the verge of tears but deep inside she was gloating.

_That should get the old nun, that same sob story always works._

There was something tugging at the back of Rosette's mind but she pushed it aside and would deal with it by herself later on. Sister Kate sent Rosette a sympathetic look and let out a heavy sigh before returning to her seat.

"I know thoughts of him can catch you of guard sometimes but you need to remain in the present, not wallow in the past Rosette. This once I will let you off with a warning but next time there will be a price to pay Rosette Christopher." Rosette cringed away from the nun as she caught an evil glint her eye.

"Thank you so much Sister Kate, I will not forget your good dead." Rosette smiled to herself as she realised she was becoming better at this acting thing as time went on. Azmaria shot her a disapproving look but Rosette shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway let us get back to the matter at hand. In central New York, two high ranked Demons have been spotted. They seem to be fighting with each other and are causing destruction around them. This has to be put to a stop as the numbers of casualties and deaths are rising. There will be a new car supplied for you but you must head there immediately and bring these bothersome creatures down. Others will accompany you on this mission but I know you are the best exorcist we have here Rosette so please do not let me down. You may go now but I want you to be careful. Good luck." Sister Kate nodded in Rosette's direction and then focused back on the sheets in front of her.

Azmaria slid the door of the nun's office to a close before she faced Rosette who was insanely grinning at her. Azmaria gave her a confused look as the two of them began walking to their new car.

"What's up with you Rosette? You seem impossibly happy all of a sudden?" Rosette pretended to look hurt by this but then sent daggers at Azmaria.

"So you're not even going to praise me about how good my acting skills were back there because I have got to say I did one hell of a job." Rosette nudged her side but Azmaria simply rolled her eyes at her friend's childish behaviour.

"You have to stop lying to her Rosette, nothing good will come from it." Rosette huffed at Azmaria and stormed out of the building into the rays of light from the sun.

The same thing was once again nagging at the back of Rosette's mind as she walked across the lawn to her new car that seemed to sparkle as soon as it saw her. Any other time Rosette would have been delighted to see a new car that was hers but she had other things on her mind so she couldn't even think straight. Rosette didn't even notice the other cars that were parked around her and the people lounged against them. As soon as they saw her arrive they straightened up and clambered into their cars as though they were scared of what she might say. Rosette didn't even have the energy to care as she slid into her own car with a heavy sigh. She stared out of the window shield as one thought plagued her mind.

_I had told Sister Kate the truth, Chrno was the reason I had crashed the car._


	3. The Power

This is the third chapter of Precious Moments. Please read and review :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters involved.

-----------

The ride to the scene was unnervingly quiet in the eyes of Azmaria but Rosette was preoccupied with other thoughts rushing through her mind. Azmaria studied her co-worker and saw confusion clear on her face. The young girl wondered what was going on in her friends mind but she knew that it was better not to press the matter, Rosette needed her space and if that was the only thing she could do for her she was more than happy to comply with it.

Rosette couldn't get him out of her mind and it pained her to remember him. She tried to think of anything but his face, his touch, his kiss... Rosette got lost in his wonderful features before she mentally slapped herself and focused on the road in front of her. Ever since he had left her that day ten years ago to fight Aion, he said that he would come back so she waited for him. Days went by, closely followed by months and then finally years seemed to pass. Rosette had waited for him to come back to her as he had promised but when he didn't turn up after seven years Rosette lost hope in him and tried to face the fact that she would never see him again. That is when she met Archer, he had made her smile when she was down and comforted her when she cried. He was a really nice person and their relationship developed from there but no matter how hard she tried she could not forget the boy she once loved. He was the one who she experienced love for the first time and she would never be able to forget his crimson stare and the way he would always follow her where ever she went. She would always love him and that upset her more than anything in the world.

Rosette slammed on the brakes as the other cars in front of her came to a sudden halt. Rosette cursed and wondered what was happening. A white light lit up the sky above them which held Rosette's attention. At first she passed it off as a lighting strike but when the light faded she saw the two figures flying across the sky. These were the two demons they were sent here to kill and she finally glanced around at her surroundings. Rosette was not surprised by what she saw but none the less the anger built up in the pit of her stomach. Buildings had been torn down, cars upturned and the road looked as though it had been dug up. How could two demons do all of this?

Azmaria sat on edge as she stared up at the two demons in the sky. Their fight seemed to be intense and Azmaria knew that it would not be easy to kill the two of them. She glanced at her comrade next to her and saw a look of hatred masked on her face. Azmaria cringed away from Rosette and fumbled with the door handle. When Rosette was in this kind of mood it was better to stay away from her than provoke her.

Rosette slammed her door with such force she was thankful that it didn't tip over. She was incredibly annoyed at these two demons who thought that they could do anything they wanted; well she was here to prove that they couldn't. The other exorcists were lined and ready to fire so she went and stood at the end of the line with Azmaria. The young girl hated killing the demons but she knew it was for the greater good.

"Is everybody ready?" Father Remington asked. The blonde haired man stood at the other end and Rosette could only just hear him above the racket the two demons were making.

"Yes, father," they all said in unison. Rosette aimed her gun at one of the demons and placed her finger over the trigger. She would be much happier when she got rid of the two of them so she could go back home and preferably get some more sleep.

"Fire!" Father Remington shouted. Shots ensued all around, aimed at the sky but all of them were stunned. The demons avoided them gracefully and resumed fighting soon after.

Rosette's eyes were aflame as she looked into the sky. Everybody was just preparing to fire again before Rosette intercepted them all and ran to Father Remington; he was the only one she could talk to about this.

"Father Remington, we both know that by firing at them it will only make them angrier. I know you are thinking the same as me and I agree to it. Before you say anything I know the risks and consequences of my actions so please save me the lecture Father. I am ready." Father Remington was shocked by Rosette's maturity about the whole situation. He still pictured her as a young sixteen year old girl but she was now twenty six and it was beginning to show. There was no way he was going to get Rosette to step down and he knew he was going to get an earful from Sister Kate afterwards but right now it was the only thing they could do. Remington heaved a sigh.

"You are right Rosette. You are the only one that can bring these two down but I don't want you up there long. If you continue to use this unexplained power of yours it will keep draining away some of your life and we already know that is what Chrno is doing." The young girl froze at the mention of the name and Remington wished he could take it all back. He saw the hurt flash through her eyes as she remembered all of their time together. Rosette quickly recovered and gave Father Remington a prize winning smile.

"Thank you Father, I will not let you down." Rosette hurried off and took her position in the middle of the road. She had only done this a couple of times so she was no expert but she knew enough for the situation right now.

"While Rosette is in the air I do not want anyone firing at the two unidentified demons, you may hit Rosette and I do not want to take that chance." Father Remington was giving the rest of them a speech which made a smile creep on Rosette's face. She had always been given lectures about this sort of stuff, 'Never hurt any of your comrades.' It was one of the only rules that she actually followed because she wouldn't know how to handle it if she caused the bloodshed of one of her friends.

Rosette took in a steady breath as she prepared herself for what she was about to do. She didn't resist the power that surged through and let it consume her whole being. Rosette had put up walls so that it could not get the best of her but right now she needed it so she broke the walls down. She suddenly felt unbelievably powerful and felt... alive. Rosette always felt like this when the power took over her and damn did she love the feeling. Two beautiful white wings sprouted from her back and spread out on either side of her like an eagles. Rosette could literally feel the shine that was radiating around her and could feel the hesitant stares from everyone around her. This was her time to prove to everyone what she could do.

Rosette's eyes shot open as she caught the stare of Father Remington. He gave her a slight nod before she smiled in his direction. Azmaria was fidgeting next to him and Rosette knew that the young girl never liked to see her in this form. It made Rosette want to just change back and comfort the girl but she had a mission to complete and she would not be going back to the Order until she had brought these two demons down.

"Rosette, be careful. They are high ranking demons and there are two of them, I do not want you getting hurt up there." It touched Rosette that Remington actually cared so much about her, even after everything that had happened. If no one else was there for her she always had him and yet she had never realised it before now.

"Don't worry; I have been trained by the best." Rosette gave him a cocky smile before her white wings spread out around her and lifted her off the ground.

Rosette soared up into the sky and glanced around for the two miscreants. They were no were in sight which left Rosette tense. What if the demons had planned the fight, knowing that she would come up here so that they could kill her? She shook that idea from her mind but it kept creeping back. A soft breeze blew threw her hair, leaving strands across her face. Her heart beat had picked up as her breath came out shallow and hoarse.

A blur past in front of Rosette causing her to stumble backwards and barely leaving time for her wings to hold her up. She frantically looked around but could only see the blue sky surrounding her. A perplexed expression crossed her face as her brow furrowed. Rosette didn't notice the hand that snaked around her waist while the other went around her neck, leaving Rosette immobile. She gasped at the sudden attack and tried to break free but it was all in vain.

"My dear girl, why are you trying to interfere in our battle? Can you not see that this has nothing to do with you? You should go back down to your friends and drive away so we can finish this battle in peace." As soon as the demon had started speaking Rosette stopped struggling and froze. That voice was familiar and she hoped that her instincts were wrong but something told her that she was correct in her assumption.

"A... Aion?" Rosette could hardly say his name as her air passages became restricted. Aion seemed surprised to see that the girl actually knew him. He forgot about his grip around her so Rosette took that chance and escaped from his grasp. She turned around to face him and saw the face that had brought her world crumbling down ten years ago. He was the reason that her and her beloved could no longer be together and Rosette was about to release her rage upon him.

"I have to say I am quite surprised that you know my name my dear. I am afraid to say that I do not know yours, would you care to tell me?" Rosette wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face. How could he be so laid back while all of the Order was here to bring him down and there was also another demon that wanted to kill him?

"Rosette Christopher," Rosette's tone was icy and laced with venom. Her eyes were ablaze in the light and she almost looked menacing in the eyes of Aion.

Recognition flew through Aion's mind as he looked at the girl in front of him. He had not known who she was at first but now it was clear to see. Her blonde hair had grown since the last time they had met and her features had become more defined. She still was beautiful but there was something off about her that Aion couldn't seem to find until he looked at her face. The young girl once had a bit of colour in her face but now it was deathly pale while her eyes seemed lifeless and dead to the world. The thing that surprised him the most were the two white wings sprouting from her back. This was not the way Aion had remembered Rosette and now he realized how much damage it had done to her by not seeing Chrno for ten years.

"Rosette?" Aion was still completely shocked to see the young girl in front of him but Rosette was quickly over it and wanted to incinerate him on the spot.

"Why are you so surprised to see me? Did you never think that your past will come back to haunt you?" An evil smile played on Rosette's face and in that instant Aion realized that this was not the girl that he once knew. She had grown up a lot over the past ten years and was not as naive as she once was. Aion gave her a cocky smile which made the fire inside her increase.

"I am very pleased to see you again Rosette." Rosette was done with the chit chat as she lunged for Aion but he stepped gracefully out of the way. Rosette steadied herself before she flew around and struggled with Aion. He evaded all of her attacks and grew tired of her antics. He caught her fist in the palm of his hand and twisted it around her back. Rosette hissed in pain as Aion kept a firm grip.

"Do not test me Rosette; I will not go easy on you." Rosette tried to wriggle out of his grip but it was painfully tight. She could feel the blood circulation slowly fading from her hand and sent shooting pains up her arm.

"I don't expect you to go easy on me, I want you dead Aion." Rosette drew up her leg and kicked Aion who did not see the attack coming. It didn't hurt him but he released his grip enough for Rosette to take the advantage and punch Aion square in the face. Aion reached for his face as Rosette stumbled back slightly.

As her gaze fell upon Aion his face was full of thunder. Blood leaked from his nose and dripped down his face. He looked truly terrifying but Rosette stood her ground and didn't falter for a second.

"You should wish you would have never have done that Rosette." Aion flew closer to Rosette but she was ready for whatever he threw her way. Her hands clenched into fists as they circled each other, both waiting for an opening.

Aion was the first to make his move and grazed Rosette's cheek but she already landed a blow to his stomach. In the space of a second Aion suddenly grabbed Rosette by the throat and lifted her up. Rosette's wings seemed to recoil and disappeared from sight, leaving her hanging on to life. Aion's grip tightened as a soft whimper escaped her throat.

"I don't know why I just didn't kill you ten years ago Rosette." Realization hit Rosette as she stared into Aion's bottomless eyes. This was going to be the end; her life was already over before it had even begun. She thought she had managed to overcome her fear of death but now faced with it she realized that she didn't want to die. There was so many things that she still wanted to do and accomplish but yet this would be the end. She would die by Aion's hand and that made her sick to know that someone as disgusting as him would kill her.

Before people die they say that their life flashes before their eyes but in Rosette's case it was the past. She remembered back to the tomb upon which they had first found Chrno who had given up on life. He had looked so shaken and distraught that Rosette took it upon herself to make him better. Rosette then saw herself with Chrno, Azmaria and Satella when they had their photo taken at the festival. But the last thing she saw was just before Chrno had left her alone and they had shared a sweet kiss. She could still feel the warmth it had sent throughout her body and the electricity that pulled them together.

"Aion, put the girl down. You and I are here to fight and I do not wish to get somebody else involved." Rosette shuddered at the sound of the other demon's voice. He was floating not too far away from the two of them but it was clear he could not see Rosette properly.

Aion seemed amused by this as a smug smile played on his lips but Rosette was too lost at what she saw. The demon in front of her had many cuts and bruises but yet he was still fighting. His clothes were torn but he didn't seem to care. His eyes were trained on Aion but as soon as Rosette looked into them she seemed to get lost. Oh how she had missed those crimson eyes that had seen so much heartbreak but yet so much happiness. His long purple hair was tied into a braid but a few lose strands swept across his face. The demon must have felt her gaze on him and his crimson eyes widened. Rosette could hardly breathe and tears silently ran down her cheeks as they both gazed at each other.

"Ch... Chrno?"


	4. He's Back

This is the fourth chapter of Precious Moments :D I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters.

----------

Rosette could hardly believe her eyes as she gazed at the demon before her. He had hardly changed at all from the last time she had seen him apart from now he was in his demonic form. Rosette could still feel Aion's grip around her throat but she seemed to be lost in Chrno's eyes to even care.

Chrno was startled to see the young woman in front of him. She had grown up so much in ten years that it broke Chrno's heart because he was not there to witness it. Her blonde hair blew in the breeze and Chrno could tell instantly that it had grown longer over time. Her once lively sapphire eyes that used to dazzle where ever she went were now dull and filled with tears. She did not look like the sixteen year old girl he used to know, this was somebody completely different. But this was her and there was no denying it. This was Rosette.

"Ro... Rosette?" the demon asked confused. Aion could hardly contain his laughter at the show the both of them were giving.

To Chrno's astonishment Rosette tore her gaze away from his and glared at Aion. Aion was too busy laughing to know what Rosette was planning to do. She drew back her first and hit Aion in the jaw which made him release his grip on her.

"You should never let your guard down, Aion," Rosette smirked.

Rosette focused on getting her wings to come out as the air rushed past her and the ground came closer. Finally she felt herself soaring and thanked the Lord that she did not become road kill. When Rosette flew back up to the two demons she realised that they had already begun fighting again. She heaved a sigh as she watched them strike each other continuously, neither of them gaining anything.

There was a commotion from below and Rosette glanced down to see the exorcists lined up ready to shoot. She must have already ran out of time and she was no were near done just yet. Rosette panicked as she flew down and knocked over Father Remington with the force.

"Father Remington, please don't shout. You cannot let them shoot him." Father Remington eyed Rosette anxiously as the young girl pleaded in front of him.

"Rosette, we have to shoot them. They are _demons _and from the damage they have caused to this part of town they need to be punished." Rosette's eyes widened as she looked Remington in the eyes.

"You don't understand. _He_ is up there and will be killed if you open fire." Father Remington was perplexed by Rosette's actions, he thought that it was the power she was using that was making her like this but he saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"Who is up there, Rosette? Who?" Remington grabbed Rosette's shoulders and gently shook her so that she would look at him. She was trembling in Remington's grasp and he became very wary of her condition. He knew that every second was eating away her life and he didn't want to risk it.

"Chrno," Rosette whispered. With just that one word Father Remington froze. He was utterly speechless as he glanced at the sky. Now that he looked carefully he could see the young demons features perfectly. Remington knew that this was hard on Rosette so rose to his feet and faced the other exorcists.

"We cannot open on the two demons as we have identified one as a comrade from ten years ago. There is nothing we can do other than to evacuate this area and let the two of them battle this out for themselves." All of them nodded but were confused by this sudden change of plan. More than anything they couldn't seem to understand how a demon could be a part of the Order.

Remington felt a slight tug on his sleeve and turned around to find Rosette staring up at the sky. Her eyes seemed to follow the fight closely and scrutinize every move. Both of her hands were in tight balls at either side as determination was etched on her face.

"I can do it," she stated. She did not falter in the statement which made Remington worry. When Rosette made up her mind there was nothing any one could do to change it.

"Rosette if you keep using that power of yours, you are not going to live till thirty." Rosette didn't seem to hear Remington's words as she turned away from him and stood in the middle of the street.

"Set up the barrier, I'll do the rest." Father Remington nodded at Rosette and started yelling orders to everyone around him.

Azmaria had been quite through it all but worry was eating her up inside and she needed to warn Rosette of the consequences she was about to face. The young girl ran over to Rosette who was waiting for her queue, impatiently.

"Rosette?" The blonde haired girl snapped out of her daze as she glanced at the young girl in front of her. Her face was full of concern as she eyed her comrade.

"What is it, Az?" Azmaria fidgeted on the spot as she felt Rosette's stare upon her. How could she complain to her friend that she was worried when it wasn't her choice whether she risked her life or not? At the end of the day it was Rosette's life and she was old enough to know what would happen later on.

"I just... I just wanted to say that... Be careful." Azmaria gave up on what she wanted to say because she knew Rosette would continue with her original plan regardless of what she said. Rosette gave her a beaming smile and gave the young girl a slight hug.

"I will be fine, Azmaria. You don't need to worry but I need to save him," Rosette whispered in the younger girl's ear. Rosette pulled away from the embrace and smiled down at her small friend.

"Save who, Rosette?" A perplexed expression crossed Azmaria's face as she pondered who could be the mystery man. They didn't know any demons apart from Chrno but he had left them ten years ago and was never seen again. Unless...

"Chrno, he's back." Rosette seemed to speak Azmaria's thoughts. Rosette watched her friend's reaction to the news and knew it hurt her too. She wanted to comfort her friend but there was no time right now, she needed to save him even if that meant she had to sacrifice her own life.

"Rosette, the barrier is in place and is up and running." Rosette nodded in Remington's direction before she gave a small smile at Azmaria. The older girl placed a tender hand on her comrade's shoulder and squeezed it softly.

"Everything's going to be okay Az, trust me." Azmaria's gaze snapped up to meet Rosette's but before she could say anything her friend gently pushed her away.

"Get to safety, I can't control this power yet so I have no idea how things are going to turn out." The young girl didn't have a say in the matter as two nuns came and dragged her away from Rosette. Azmaria had never felt so useless in her entire life, here was her friend sacrificing her life for Chrno and yet she could only stand and watch. She was still shocked about Chrno being one of the demons up in the sky and it didn't quite sink in fully. There was something that was stopping it in its tracks as though it did not want her to find out. Azmaria shook that thought away as she glanced at her comrade who could either save everyone or kill herself in the process.

Rosette inhaled a sharp breath before she felt the power over whelm her. She had never felt like this before, it had never been so powerful. It seemed to seep into every part of her body making her strong and powerful. Rosette slid her eyes open and spread her wings out at either side of her. They began to beat the air around her and lifted her up into the sky.

The two demons were still engaged in battle that seemed to be turning fiercer with every passing second. Rosette was the only person that would be able to bring down Aion and she finally realized it. This was the only way she could protect the ones she loved and if that meant sacrificing herself she would gladly do it.

_This time, I am going to finish what I came here to do._


	5. Darkness

This is the fifth chapter of Precious Moments. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy it :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade and I do not own any of the characters involved.

* * *

Rosette could feel the anger bubbling up inside of her as she watched the two demons fight against each other. She could no longer just sit back and hope for the best, she had to do something. There was only one thing she could do but it might mean that she had to sacrifice her own life. Rosette didn't even mind that condition if it was to protect everyone around her, she would do whatever it takes.

Chrno knew that he was not gaining any ground in the fight but something radiant caught his eye. He stole a quick glance to his right but regretted it immediately. All coherent thoughts were pushed from his mind as he stared at the beautiful creature in front of him. Her blonde hair shone in the sun while her white wings beat around her. Chrno knew instantly who she was but could not believe his eyes. Rosette met his gaze and just stared into his eyes.

Aion saw the exchange between the two and took his chance to strike Chrno. The young demon did not see this coming and the impact was great. He went flying through the air and knocked into one of the surrounding buildings.

Rosette gasped at the sight until her face became streaked with anger. When she became too emotional her power could become wild and she knew that was about to happen. The young girl squeezed her eyes closed and tried to breathe steadily but the power was already bubbling over. Her eyes snapped open and focused on Aion who gave her an amused look.

"Aion, I am going to kill you," Rosette shrieked. Chrno shot up at the sound of Rosette's voice and panicked in case the young girl was in trouble. His whole body was in pain but he knew he had to protect Rosette so he pulled the rubble off him and scrambled to his feet. He flexed his wings out at either side of him and searched the sky for the demon and the blonde haired girl. Finally his gaze fell upon the two of them and noticed Aion moving towards Rosette.

Rosette stared at the demon in front of her with pure hatred. Red seemed to streak her vision as her finger nails drew blood from the palm of her hands. Her eyes were trained on the demon in front of her who confidently flew towards her.

"May I ask how you are going to do that my dear?" Aion was amused by the whole scene but deep down somehow he knew he shouldn't provoke her.

"You are going to find out Aion." Rosette was about to let the power consume her fully but Chrno came flying towards them. Rosette panicked and tried to put a lid back on the power but it had already made its destructive path through her body.

"Rosette, get away from him," Chrno screamed at the young girl. She knew she needed to get Chrno out of the barriers or this power may kill him too.

"Chrno, get out of the barriers." Chrno did not do as she had asked and that is what Rosette feared. The naive young demon continued his way towards them without any hesitation.

"Rosette, you are the one that needs to get out of here." Chrno reached her and stepped in her way so her line of vision for Aion was blocked. She tried to push the power back down but it would blow at any moment.

"Chrno..." Rosette lifted a shaking hand and placed it on Chrno's arm who flinched at the touch. Chrno glanced at the young girl behind him and cringed at the look on her face. He was used to seeing Rosette angry but this was completely different. Her eyes had changed to a bright red colour that made her look menacing.

"You need to get out of here Chrno, please." As Rosette spoke Chrno could only look behind her at the two white wings. To his astonishment the feathers slowly began turning black as though somebody had thrown paint on them. This was not the Rosette he once knew and he could tell from the way she looked at him through her crimson eyes.

"No Rosette, I am not leaving you." Rosette bit her lip as though she was in pain and Chrno was concerned about her health. A screamed erupted from Rosette's throat and her eyes flamed brightly as she glanced at Chrno.

"You need to get the hell out of here Chrno," Rosette gasped. She knew that at any minute the power inside of her could erupt and she didn't know whether she would be able to control it or not.

"No..." Before Chrno could finish his sentence Rosette lifted her hands and pushed his chest with great force. Chrno was surprised by this and did not have time to react before he felt himself falling through the air. His wings seemed to be immobile as he frantically tried to get them working but the ground was coming towards him too fast. He felt the impact with the ground and groaned at the pain it caused him.

Chrno lifted his head and glanced at the sky, trying to shake the stars away from his vision. He saw Rosette and Aion still in the air and he didn't want anything to happen to the young girl. Chrno shot to his feet but stumbled backwards at the sudden movement. Something grabbed Chrno's arm before he could do anything and he turned back to see who it was. A blonde haired man stood before him and Chrno recognised him straight away.

"Remington?" The man nodded his head at the demon.

"Yes Chrno, it is me. I am afraid I cannot let you go back up there. Rosette said that she can do it so we are entrusting everything to her." Chrno seemed shocked that even Remington was allowing her to do something as foolish as this. He tore his arm away from the man and turned towards the sky. He tried to get his wings to move but they weren't budging.

"You can try to do that all you want Chrno but it won't work. If I am correct in my assumption I am presuming that Rosette has made your wings immobile so that you will not interfere with what she is about to do." Chrno could not believe his ears as he stared dumb founded at Remington before him.

"What?" Rosette never used to be able to do anything like that and she still shouldn't be able to do anything like that.

"Watch and learn my boy." Remington gestured up towards the sky at the young girl who was the object of conversation.

Rosette knew that Chrno could no longer interfere so she could release everything that was building up inside of her, eating her away. Aion sensed something was wrong with Rosette but his pride would not let him run away from such a young girl. By the way she looked at him he definitely knew that she wanted to kill him and for some reason he thought that she actually might be able to.

"Come on Rosette, why haven't you already made your move? You say you want to kill me so badly but yet you have done nothing to pursue that thought. I think you have taken a liking to me over the past ten years. I bet you are glad that I took Chrno away from you, you wanted..." Before Aion could say anymore Rosette interrupted him.

"Shut up," she whispered. Her head was hung low so her blonde hair hung over her face. Aion could not tell what her expression was and that meant that he didn't know whether he had hit a nerve with his speech.

"Excuse me?" Aion asked innocently as he stared at her.

"I said shut up," Rosette roared. Her head shot up as she glared at the pathetic demon in front of her. Rosette's crimson eyes sparkled with menace and her black wings seemed to grow even bigger if that was even possible.

A black cloud blocked out the sun's rays and sent everything into total darkness. There was just enough light for Aion to see Rosette's outline. He began to feel tense as he stared at the wild young girl in front of him. Her crimson eyes seemed to glow and penetrated the darkness around them.

"You are messing with the wrong person, Aion. I am going to kill you and you know what?" Rosette started gaining towards Aion who subconsciously backed away from the young girl.

"I am going to enjoy doing it." Even in the darkness Aion could see Rosette's evil grin.

Rosette lifted her arms and laid her palms face up. She closed her eyes and let all of the barriers open and felt the power surge throughout her body. It felt so good to let her defences slip and felt all of the power surging straight for her upturned palms. Her eyes slowly slid open and she felt a smile play on her lips as she saw the white light generating there.

Aion was shocked when he saw a ball of light begin to form in Rosette's palm and he knew that he should get the hell out of there but he was strangely intrigued by it all. He couldn't take his eyes away from the light and became hypnotised but Rosette's shrill laughter broke his trance as he glanced up to look at her. Rosette was smiling at him but it was not in a friendly gesture as he saw the evil intent behind it.

"Any last words?" Aion was struck speechless by the young woman in front of him. How had she changed so much over the past ten years? He slightly recoiled away from her as she stalked towards him.

"No last words, huh? I guess we can get this over with quickly then. Or I could make you suffer just like you have made me suffer for the past ten years?" Rosette gained on the demon who looked completely dumb founded as he stared at the blonde haired girl.

The light grew brighter from Rosette's palms and Aion's eyes widened as he stared at it in awe.

"I am going to make you pay Aion, for everything that you have done." Aion stared into Rosette's eyes as they glistened in the light from the orb.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Rosette gave him one last smirk before she closed her eyes and raised both of her hands above her head.

The orb grew brighter and bigger until it consumed everything but the walls of the barrier seemed to keep it in check. She felt so relieved to be able to let the power become out of control like this after so long. After a few moments the light faded and she suddenly felt heavy like a weight was resting on her shoulders. Rosette slid her eyelids open but saw no sign of Aion before her and a small smile graced her face.

"He's gone out of our life and will never hurt us anymore." Rosette could no longer keep herself up as she felt herself falling out of the sky. Her black wings receded into her back and her eyes changed back to their normal sapphire colour.

Rosette expected to feel the hard ground underneath her but she didn't feel the rough sidewalk. However she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her small frame. She risked a glance around her and saw three familiar faces that made her heart squeeze. Remington was knelt next to Rosette and looked concerned about her condition. Azmaria was stood up and tears were spilling over her eyes because of the state her friend was in. The one face that made her want to breakdown had his arms around her, comforting her. Chrno had a worried expression etched on his face but he was not looking at Rosette, he was looking at the pocket watch that was still ticking away, counting down the time Rosette still had left.

Chrno finally met her gaze and his crimson eyes were filled with sadness. Even though everyone around her seemed upset, Rosette had never felt so good. Blackness threatened to consume her but she wasn't ready to let it take her over just yet. Rosette tried her best to smile even though it pained her to do so but this was actually genuine. She looked at the three of her comrade's in turn before she fixed her attention on Remington.

"I did it," Rosette whispered before she could fight no longer and let the blackness take over.


	6. Guilt

This is the sixth chapter of my story, Precious Moments. I hope you enjoy it and please leave reviews :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters involved.

* * *

The room was silent; the only thing that could be heard was the feint ticking of the stopwatch. Every time it ticked everyone in the room seemed to flinch at the sound because they knew it was counting down the young girl's life, taking it away from her. Time itself seemed to have slowed down; every minute seemed to last for an eternity. The little room was crowded, everyone waiting for her to awake from her coma.

"She has never been out this long before, something must be wrong," Azmaria choked out. Her hand gripped Rosette's in a death grip but the blonde haired girl didn't even seem to notice. The young girl watched her friend with weary eyes as tears stained her cheeks.

It had been nearly a week since Rosette had feinted after fighting with Aion. It had taken so much out of her that the only thing that told them she was still alive was the ticking of the stopwatch. Rosette's pale face was streaked with pain and it hurt Azmaria because there was absolutely nothing she could about it.

"I am sure she will be fine Azmaria, I mean it is Rosette. She always pulls through, she has to..." Archer trailed off in his sentence as he looked at the frail girl before him. Who was he trying to kid for all they knew she could be dying right now and they didn't even know it.

"Where's Chrno?" Azmaria asked, tearing her gaze away from Rosette. Father Remington leant against the wall nearest the window. He hadn't looked at Rosette for a long time now but everybody knew that he was worried about her; he was just trying to stay strong for everyone.

"I don't know but my best guess is that he is in the garden." Remington didn't even look at Azmaria but the silver haired girl didn't seem to mind.

"Thank you Father Remington." Azmaria rose to her feet and brushed herself down. For some reason she couldn't seem to let go of Rosette's hand. She was afraid that if she let go Rosette would fade away and be gone from their lives. Archer saw the hesitation on Azmaria's face as she had an internal battle with herself.

"It's okay Azmaria, if her condition changes we will come and get you immediately." The young girl glanced at Archer and heaved a sigh. He came and stood by her side before he closed his hand around Rosette's. "I will hold her hand for you and I promise Azmaria, she is not going anywhere. Our Rosette is a fighter and even death won't beat her." Archer gave her a beaming smile and a slight wink.

Azmaria looked into his eyes and a small smile lit up her face. She had always like Archer because he was a nice person to be around. The young girl always felt comfortable in his presence and they had both bonded. He was a good guy but he wasn't the right guy for Rosette. She had never expressed her emotions about the two of them dating but deep down she always felt like Rosette was betraying Chrno. Azmaria was glad that Rosette had gotten over him but she didn't want her to forget him completely. No matter what way she looked at it, Chrno was still a part of their past and she would always remember him but now he may even be a part of their future.

Azmaria exited the room and made her way to the garden. The weather was dull and reflected her mood perfectly. Rain beat against the windows and washed away all of the happiness from their lives. Years ago, even on a day like this, Rosette would have so much energy that it was tiring just watching her. Azmaria had took those days for granted and now she wanted them back so much but what was in the past was in the past.

The young girl opened the back door and peered out. Remington was right; Chrno was stood in the garden looking up at the grey clouds above. He didn't even seem to care about the rain or how soaked his clothes were, he was thinking deeply about something else. Azmaria let the door bang close behind her which made Chrno turn to face her. She tried to give him a smile but it came out pained and wonky. There was no way she could fake her mood like Rosette and Chrno knew that. He gave her a slight nod before she started walking towards him. Just like Chrno, she didn't care about the weather. So what if she got a little wet, Rosette was inside probably dying right now so Azmaria was better off. The silver haired girl came to a stop in front of the demon who had transformed back to his original self. He no longer looked like the little twelve year old boy; he was in his adult form. Chrno had not turned into his demonic form lately because he knew it would affect Rosette's condition and that is something he didn't want to risk.

"Chrno, why are you still here?" The young girl knew that there was a reason behind his prolonged stay. No matter how much she wished he was there for Rosette deep down she knew he was not.

"Rosette made my wings immobile so I cannot fly anywhere and that makes me a bit useless right now." Azmaria flinched at the truth from his words. Did he really no longer care about them? The young boy she once knew would kill anyone or anything that even dared to hurt them but now he couldn't wait to get away.

"So, when Rosette wakes up you are going to get her to reverse what she did to you and then you're going to leave again?" The young girl could hardly seem to form the words but she was afraid of the answer. Chrno looked her in the eyes and gave her a slight nod. Azmaria hadn't even noticed the tears that were now running down her cheeks. Her pale red eyes were filled with hurt and she could hardly contain her emotions.

"How can you say that? Does what happened in the past mean nothing to you?" Azmaria screeched at him. Chrno was taken aback by this as he had never seen the young girl lash out at anyone like this but Azmaria didn't care anymore, nothing seemed to matter.

"It has been ten years since we last saw you Chrno, ten pain filled years. We all began to think that Rosette would never be able to cope with it all after what you had done to her. She waited day and night for you to come back to us. Some days she refused to eat and her health dropped incredibly all because of you and you know what the worse thing was? There was nothing I could do to help her. I felt utterly useless as I watched her die inside over you." Chrno could not look the young girl in the eyes as she raved on at him because every word made him feel guilty but he knew he was doing the right thing, none of them could understand it though.

"To top it all off I find out that you wouldn't have come back at all if we hadn't stumbled upon you and Aion fighting. You have been eating away her life but you don't even have the decency to visit? Who the hell have you turned into, Chrno?" Azmaria couldn't contain herself any longer as her knees wobbled beneath her. The young girl collapsed onto the floor and sobbed over her friend while Chrno stood still, not moving.

He hadn't realised how much he had been hurting all of them but it was all for the best wasn't it? Chrno didn't seem to know anymore but there was no going back on his promise he made to Rosette many years ago. He had tried to forget Rosette and move on with his life but she always at the back of his mind, her smile, her anger, her kiss... Always haunting him and reminding him of the days that once were. Those days were the best days of his entire life and they made his pathetic existence in this world worth living. He owed his happiness all to one girl who could make him laugh when he was down and make him smile even when he was irritated. She was always there for him through thick and thin. Even when everyone shied away from him because of his past and because of what he was, Rosette fought for him and stood by him. He wanted to protect that one girl but he hadn't been protecting her at all, he had been slowly killing her without realising it. Chrno made his mind up; as soon as Rosette awoke he would regain his powers from her and be on his way. He wanted to save Rosette the heartache and pain he had left behind him ten years ago and this was the only way he could do it.

Azmaria's sobs seemed to fade away as she stared off into space, rain soaking her. Ten years ago Chrno would have comforted her and now he just stood there and watched her ache with pain. This was definitely not the person she once befriended, this was somebody else.

"You will regret everything you have done someday, Chrno and then who are you going to turn to?" Azmaria's words came out hoarse but still delivered the same impact. She rose to her feet and set off into the house leaving Chrno alone with only himself for company.

He came out into the garden, hoping the rain would wash everything away but it had just made things worse. It was apparent that he was not only hurting Rosette but he was also hurting Azmaria too. In his eyes she would always be the lost young girl but he could see how she had changed. Her silver hair was cut shorter and even though she was still slim her figure had become more refined. Her pale red eyes were more calculating and Chrno had forgotten that she was no longer twelve years old but she was now an adult.

His mind began to wonder onto different thoughts as he watched the rain fall from the sky.

_How did I manage to bring their world crumbling down in just ten years? _Chrno grimaced at the idea but knew that it was true. Everything that had happened seemed to revolve around him. He began to realise that maybe, just maybe he should have not gone after Aion and stayed with his loved ones.

----------

It was beginning to get late as he looked up at the moon in the sky. The rain never seized to fall but everybody seemed too preoccupied to even care. Chrno lay down on the grass and put his hands behind his head as he stared up at the shining moon above. His crimson eyes glistened in the light and his purple hair blew in the breeze. It was a beautiful night but he could not enjoy it because there was something missing from the gorgeous scenery. He turned to his side and expected a pair of shining sapphire eyes to be staring back at him with a smile tugging at her lips but that was only his imagination. He felt lost in this world without her and began to wonder what the point was to living if the only person he was living for wasn't around. He could picture her frail body barely staying alive inside the house. Everyone but him would be gathered around her. Azmaria would grip her hand and murmur soothing words to her but secretly she would be trying to comfort herself. Remington would be staring out of the window, not daring to look at her condition in case he might crack. Archer... Now Archer was somebody Chrno didn't want to think about. He tried to avoid a subject with him involved because it brought him so much pain to do so.

Chrno turned back to face the moon and felt tears spring to his eyes. He didn't even bother to wipe them away as he pictured Rosette's face on the moon, the way she looked ten years ago when everything was right in the world. Her blonde hair danced in the wind while her ocean blue eyes would sparkle when she looked at him. Her mouth would be drawn into her smile and her laughter would fill the silent night air. He felt a smile tug at his own lips as he pictured her and the silent tears that streamed down his cheeks.

"Rosette..."


	7. Ticking Away

This is the seventh chapter of Precious Moments. Please read and review :D I wrote a little poem at the beginning of this; don't know why lol but I hope you like it :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters involved.

* * *

I waited for you but you never came,  
You told me you loved me but why aren't things the same?  
We used to be close but now were far apart,  
Wondering why you went away and broke my heart.

More days past and Rosette's condition stayed the same, not improving and not getting worse. Azmaria never left her side, not for anything. After her talk with Chrno she has never spoke to him since. Every now and again he would come in to check on Rosette but she knew he didn't really care about her, he just wanted to go. Remington still occupied his spot next to the window and stared absently into the distance.

"Rosette, please wake up." No sign of movement came from her friend but Azmaria pushed on with her pleas. "You need to wake up Rosette." Azmaria buried her face into the covers and wept for her comrade. Somebody laced there arm around her back and hugged her tightly. Azmaria glanced up to see Archer with tears in his eyes.

"It's going to be okay Azmaria; everything's going to be..." Archer didn't finish his sentence because he didn't even believe what he was saying. The young girl realized this too and wanted to rewind time so everything would be okay and they could still be happy.

"Azmaria, Archer, you both need to get out of this room and get some fresh air. Even if you like to think it, neither of you are helping Rosette's condition by just sitting here wallowing in grief." The pair jumped in shock as they heard Remington's voice. He had not spoken to any one in days and finally tore his gaze from the window and looked at the two of them.

"I will stay here so there is no need to worry." Azmaria could clearly see the effects this incident had caused to Father Remington. His eyes were filled with sorrow while his lips were turned down at the corners. Even though Remington was older than Azmaria he had always been a handsome man but now he looked pale and skinny. The young girl had never seen this side of him and wished there was some way she could help the blonde haired man.

"O... Okay," Azmaria choked out. Tears were still over flowing but she knew Remington was right; she did need some fresh air. The only problem with that was Chrno would be in the garden that is where he stayed day in and day out. Even when the heavens opened and rain would pour down he still remained in the garden, staring up at the sky above.

Archer made his way towards the back door, closely followed by Azmaria who wanted to just be back upstairs with Rosette. He pushed open the door and a cool breeze swept through Azmaria's hair. She inhaled a deep breath and was actually thankful for the fresh air for a change. Archer came to a sudden halt as he saw Chrno stood in the middle of the garden looking at the flowers on the ground. Ever since Chrno had come here Archer had never agreed with it. Rosette had never explained to him about her past with Chrno so while Rosette was unconscious Azmaria had to fill him in and the young man didn't seem too pleased to have him around.

Azmaria placed a hand on Archer's arm for reassurance and he gave her a slight nod before they made their way into the garden. It was the end of autumn and soon enough winter would be coming. Azmaria always loved winter because of the snow but she knew this winter would not be one that she would enjoy. Rosette might not even be awake for Christmas so they could not celebrate it as a family. Azmaria smiled as she remembered her first Christmas at the Order. It had been such a wonderful time, full of love, laughter and hope. She thought that there would be more Christmas's like that but the young girl was very wrong. When Chrno had left Rosette didn't even care what day it was, whether it was a holiday or not. Many Christmas's went by before she finally started celebrating with the rest of us and even then Azmaria could see she was only pretending to be having fun.

_If only I could rewind time, _Azmaria thought, _if only._

Chrno sensed the two of them before he even saw them. Azmaria had not spoken a word to him since her out break. He did not blame her for hating him, hell if he was in her position he would hate himself too right now. Chrno could see the lack of sleep clear on Azmaria's face as the wind swept through her silver hair.

Chrno did not even want to acknowledge the person next to her but he forced himself to look. His blonde hair shone under the sun's rays and his maroon eyes watched Chrno warily. He knew that this young man did not like him but he didn't mind. Azmaria had explained to him who Chrno was when he first arrived here and Archer instantly took a disliking to the young demon before even getting to know him.

The young pair came to a stop just before Chrno and Archer glared at him. It was clear that he wanted Chrno out of their lives but he would just have to wait a while longer until Rosette awoke from her coma then he would be gone.

"I want you out of my home," there was no falter behind his words and Chrno knew that he meant it. Archer would be glad to have the demon gone before Rosette wakes up so he could just tell her that she had dreamed about him. The real reason Archer wanted Chrno gone was because he was in fact scared. He was scared in case when Rosette awakes she will want Chrno and he will no longer be needed because the way Azmaria described their relationship they must have felt deeply for each other. That was a risk that Archer did not want to take, he did not want to lose Rosette to anyone, especially a demon like him.

"There is no way I can possibly do that; you will have to wait until Rosette wakes up before I can go anywhere." Chrno could see the steam coming from Archer's ears as he watched the young boy turn red. It was clear that he was very angry but Chrno was not scared in the slightest.

"There is no need to fret. I wouldn't have stayed so long if I didn't have to. I just need Rosette to reverse this thing she put on me and then I will be gone, out of your lives forever." Chrno noticed the way Azmaria flinched behind Archer at his words.

No matter what she had said the other day to Chrno, she still needed him in her life. He was the only one that could make Rosette happy, he was the only one that could make her angry and he was the only one that could make her love... Azmaria knew that Rosette had never gotten over Chrno, no matter how many times she said she didn't love him anymore it was always written across her face. Whenever Rosette day dreamed or looked off into space you could tell that she was thinking about him but she would always deny it. The only reason Azmaria knew who she was thinking of would be because Rosette would always smile and there was only one person that could bring that beaming smile onto her face, Chrno.

"When she wakes up you only have a few minutes with her and then you are gone. You are never allowed to interfere with our lives again. Do we have a deal?" Azmaria snapped back into reality as she saw Archer stretch out his hand towards Chrno. Azmaria could not believe that Archer would do something like that to Rosette but she couldn't bring herself to stop the bargain.

"Yes, we have a deal." Chrno shook the smaller boys hand and couldn't help but feel hurt by what he had just said. He knew it was for the best but he would never be able to see Rosette again, the only person that was worth living for.

"Well then, I expect you to abide by the terms of the deal Chrno." Archer gave Chrno a final glare before he turned away and walked into the house. Azmaria was still too shocked to do anything but she slowly walked into the house in a daze.

Chrno heaved a sigh as he watched the door click close. There were so many things that had changed since ten years ago that he could hardly keep up. He couldn't wait to get out of there and just wanted to fly away but there was something keeping him there. Not just because his wings were immobile but something else, something that he did not want to admit to himself or to anyone.

The young demon stepped into the house and crept up the stairs, not wanting to make a sound and draw attention to his position. He didn't want anyone to know that he was there because he wanted them to think the worst of him. Chrno placed his ear against the door and listened silently to what was happening.

Chrno could hear Azmaria's cries from outside the door and he could do nothing about it. Everybody needed Rosette to wake up, even him. He needed to get out of here but if Rosette didn't wake up there was no way he was going anywhere at all. Chrno could hear the feint ticking of the stopwatch around Rosette's neck and seemed to relax at the sound of it as he leant his head against the door.

_Tick, Tock_

_Tick, Tock_

_Tick, Tock_

_Tick, Tock_

_Tick..._

Everybody froze at the sound and nobody could move.

The stop watch was no longer ticking.


	8. The Awakening

This is the eighth chapter of Precious Moments, please read and review :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters involved.

* * *

The clock's ticking down, there's nowhere else to run,  
I feel myself slipping but my life has only just begun.

Chrno felt like his heart had stopped as he strained for the sound but there was nothing to be heard apart from the gasps from inside. He burst through the door and looked at the stop watch lay upon Rosette's chest. His assumptions were correct, the screen was blank and the ticking seized to exist. It felt like his whole world came crashing down around him as he stared at Rosette who just lay there, unmoving. He did not want to believe his eyes but he could not deny that she was gone; she was no longer in this world with him.

Azmaria stared in shock at her friend's pale features and a cry erupted from her throat as he wrapped her arms around Rosette's frail body.

"No," screamed Azmaria. She she shook her comrade's shoulders but it did nothing to Rosette's condition. Rosette could not leave her alone in this world, not now. Her grip on the young girl tightened as she became angry at her.

"How could you do this to us? You should have thought about your actions before jumping into things? Do you never think how it affects other people or do you only think of yourself?" Remington pulled away Azmaria from Rosette and tried to comfort her even though he was hurting on the inside. The young girl knew that Rosette could not hear her but it did not stop her speaking her mind.

Chrno wandered over to Rosette's side and felt his knees go weak underneath him. He fell to the floor and grabbed Rosette's hand, stroking it along his cheek. Tears leaked from his eyes and dropped onto the bed covers. He could not believe that she was no longer apart of this world and that meant that he would no longer be able to see her again. It was hard enough not being able to see her ten years but not being able to see her for the rest of his life that was even harder. Chrno buried his face in the young girls golden locks and shed the tears that he had kept inside for the past ten years.

Nobody could move for a while but Chrno lifted his head slightly and looked around at the other people in the room. Remington held Azmaria in an embrace as she cried into his chest, a few tears spilled from his eyes too as he stared ahead of him. Archer seemed to be in a state of shock because he was slumped in the corner of the room, keeping a steady gaze on Rosette. Who knew that one girl's death could cause so much grief?

Chrno looked back at the girl next to him and raised his hand to stroke her forehead. A peaceful look was on her face and she seemed relaxed but even though she was probably happy right now he wanted her back so much.

"You cannot leave them Rosette, they all need you. You are bringing them so much grief. You were once a fighter Rosette, what happened? You used to be able to get through anything, so why can't you get through this?" Chrno waited expectantly for an answer but when he received none he lost all hope he had left.

"Come on Rosette, they need you. I need you." Chrno choked on the last words as he glanced at the beautiful girl in front of him. Even in death she seemed to glow with radiance. He gave her hand a last squeeze and gently kissed her on her ice cold lips.

"No matter what I said, I still love you Rosette." Chrno rose to his feet and looked around the room. Father Remington caught his gaze and gave him a slight nod. Chrno wanted to get out of there and try to forget about everything but he would not be able to forget her, ever.

Chrno placed his hand on the door handle and sucked in a breath preparing himself for the outside world. Before he could turn the handle something stopped him in his tracks.

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

The sound echoed around the room as everyone turned to look at Rosette. The stop watch flickered on and off, deciding whether to keep going or just give up. Archer jumped to his feet and ran to Rosette's side.

"Come on Rosette, you can do this. Fight it; you can win if you try." Archer's knuckles were white as he seemed to try and bring Rosette back to life.

Chrno stood there looking at the young girl lay on the bed; the stopwatch was ticking more frequently. She was doing it, she was trying to fight it with everything she had because that is what she was, Rosette was a fighter. Chrno knew that Rosette could beat the darkness if she tried and he hoped that she would be able to overcome it.

Azmaria seemed to realise that her friend might be able to come back to life so she raced to Rosette's other side and gripped her hand.

"That's it Rosette, you can do it. Pull through; we are all waiting for you." A sad smile appeared on Azmaria's face as she looked down at her friend. A little bit of colour was returning to Rosette's cheeks and Azmaria knew that was a good sign.

"Rosette, please..." Azmaria whispered. Her pale red eyes were trained on Rosette's face as she prayed to God that her friend would be alright. Rosette has survived through many things so she could survive through this, couldn't she?

Chrno hadn't moved from his spot at the door as he watched Rosette regain some of her life, bit by bit. He knew that it must be hard for her to fight against it but it was for the best. Azmaria would have been lost without her friend because Rosette was the only one who truly understood her and Chrno knew that the young girl looked up to Rosette. He watched as her small features were stained with pain as she stared at her comrade. Archer was sat opposite her on Rosette's other side. Chrno did not like the way he held her hand but he liked to know that at least somebody was there for her, even when he was not. His eyes were full of hope and Chrno even felt sorry for the young man. Even though he had taken a dislike to him he still felt sorry for the pain he was going through.

Chrno glanced at Remington who hadn't moved from his spot at the window. His eyebrows were furrowed and he wasn't as hopeful as the rest of them. He had seen many people die before and knew it was better to face the facts.

Chrno turned his attention back to Rosette and watched her writhe in pain, this was the first time he had seen her move ever since she had feinted. It was a good sign but she was in a lot of pain and knew that it must be hard. She gasped as everything hurt so much and her chest rose as she cried out.

"Rosette, come on you can do it. You're almost there." Archer was right, the ticking was becoming faster and the screen was becoming brighter. She was doing it and Chrno held his breath as he waited for the end result.

The stopwatch became blank and the ticking stopped. Rosette fell back onto the bed and she was no longer breathing. All of her effort was for nothing; all of the pain she had gone through was for nothing. Everyone's hope seemed to shatter as Rosette became still once again. Archer and Azmaria hung their heads and could not believe that she hadn't made it. Even though Rosette could do anything it seemed that death had beaten her.

Chrno glanced at Rosette one more time and his brows furrowed. He could see her lip twitch but was that just his imagination? He looked closer but everything was still again.

_Great, now I'm seeing things, _Chrno thought, grudgingly.

_Tick, Tock_

_Tick, Tock_

Chrno's eyes snapped down to the watch and his eyes widened as he saw the clock ticking away. He looked back at her face and held back a gasp as he saw her sapphire eyes flutter open. She searched around her before her gaze landed on his and she gave him a pained smile.

"I told you I was a fighter, didn't I?"


	9. The Truth

This is the ninth chapter for Precious Moments. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters involved.

* * *

I opened my eyes and see you standing there,  
With your long purple braid and your crimson stare.

Chrno stared at the young girl in front of him, she had made it. She had actually made it. He could not believe that she was alive and the joy that it brought him. Rosette's gaze was locked on his and he couldn't tear it away, he knew he should just walk away and get out of their lives but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Rosette's voice rang in Azmaria's ears as she glanced up to look at her friend through her tears. Rosette's eyes were open while he lips were drawn into a smile, the young girl could not contain herself as she threw herself at her friend and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Oh, Rosette I thought you were dead. I was so sad..." Azmaria trailed off as her throat became clogged as fresh tears took over. Rosette raised her arms and wrapped them around the young girl. It hurt Rosette to see her friend like this and it was all her fault that she had made all of them worry.

"It's okay Az, I'm fine." Azmaria frowned at her friend and looked into her ocean blue eyes.

"You always say that, even if you are not fine." Azmaria scrutinized Rosette's condition while the blonde haired girl shied away from her intense stare. Rosette was still in pain but it was pain she could live with, as long as she was still alive that was all that mattered. She felt someone squeeze her hand and turned over to see Archer watching her with a bright smile covering his face. Wet liquid stained his cheeks but she could feel the happiness that was overflowing from him. Azmaria climbed off the bed and let the two of them have their moment together.

"What happened to you being careful Rosette?" Archer joked but she knew he was being serious. Rosette had promised him she would be careful but she always promised him she would be careful.

"I guess I slipped up," Rosette shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Archer. The mood around them suddenly seemed to lighten at Rosette's recovery. Archer gave her a small smile before he leant over and brushed his lips against hers. It was only for a moment but Rosette felt at home. She looked into his eyes and everything could be alright. She could forget about her past and start a new future but that was easier said than done.

The door suddenly banged closed, which made Rosette jump. She frantically looked around the room and noticed Chrno was no longer anywhere in sight. The young girl panicked and tried to climb off the bed. Archer put a gentle hand on her shoulder and tried to keep her from getting up.

"Rosette, you should relax. You must be in a lot of pain right now." Archer was right but Rosette needed to see Chrno. No matter what she wanted to see his crimson eyes because even though she felt at home looking into Archer's eyes she felt at home looking into Azmaria's eyes, to Rosette Archer might as well be a friend.

"No, I have to go after him." Rosette tried to shake Archer's hand off but he tightened his grip until it started to hurt.

"You are not going after him Rosette," Archer growled at her. She had never seen this side of him before but she sure as hell didn't like it. Rosette grabbed his hand and pushed it away as she steadied herself on her feet.

"I am going after him whether you like it or not Archer." Rosette slowly walked to the door and turned the handle before she was stopped by what Archer said next.

"Why are you going after him? He doesn't even love you anymore." Rosette turned around to face Archer. His face was streaked with anger as he glared at Rosette; he looked scarier than he ever had before.

"We made a deal you know? As soon as you woke up he is going and he said he would never come back again. Don't you see? We can enjoy our lives without him." Archer made his way over to Rosette and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. He leaned in for a kiss but Rosette raised her hand and slapped him across the face. The young man stumbled backwards before he sent daggers in her direction. He charged towards her and raised his fist but before he could do anything Remington grabbed the young man.

"Rosette, I think you should get out of here." Remington struggled with Archer but she didn't want to stay in the same room as him any longer. The young girl slammed the door closed and slid down it until she was crouched on the floor. Her whole body was shaking as she replayed in her head what Archer had nearly done to her. He had changed so dramatically since she last saw him and was now trying to hurt her? Rosette didn't want to hang around any longer as she stood up and raced down the stairs into the back garden. Chrno was stood there, looking up at the sky. His fists were clenched at either side of him as he tried to control his breathing. She really didn't want a repeat of what had happened up stairs with him.

"Chrno?" The young demon turned to look at Rosette. His expression turned soft and kind for an instance before he put his guards back up and stared at her, expressionless.

"Why are you being like this?" Chrno gazed into her sapphire eyes and couldn't help but get lost in the ocean blue depths. He knew he should have never have come here in the first place but it was too late to think that way now, he needed to get out of here as soon as he could.

"I have always been like this Rosette." The young girl was exasperated by his calm approach to this topic. In her mind she was going crazy over the idea of them being together again and yet he seemed like he wanted to be far away from here.

"Don't lie to me, Chrno." Rosette stepped closer to him and wanted to just throw her arms around him but she refrained herself from doing so. This was not the reunion she had planned in her head, over and over again. It would always end with them making up and staying together for the rest of their lives. However, it was totally different in reality.

"I know you don't want to be here Chrno, so why don't you just go?" Rosette could hardly say the words but she knew that in Chrno's case it was the truth. She could see in his eyes that he didn't want to be here.

"I can't fly remember, you made my wings immobile." When Chrno said those words it was like her heart had been torn apart. There was a part of Rosette that hoped Chrno would say he was staying for her but it was crushed when Chrno admitted the truth. Did he not remember the times they had spent together or did he choose not to remember?

"How can you say that? Where is the young boy I once knew?" Rosette could no longer find the real Chrno anywhere. It was like he had hidden him away deep inside so no one could ever see him but ten years ago Chrno had opened up to Rosette and whatever it took she would get him to open up again.

"I could ask you the same thing Rosette. I am not the only one who has changed." Chrno replied coldly. Rosette flinched at his words but stood her ground. She had gone through too much pain to let anything hurt her anymore.

"I don't..." Rosette did not get to finish before the backdoor swung open and Remington came charging into the yard. His face was red and his breath came out hard and fast.

"Rosette, it's the Order." Rosette glanced behind her at Remington and gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"The Order needs you and Chrno there right away. It's about Aion." Rosette froze at the mention of his name. He was the one who had put Rosette in the coma and she was just glad he was dead.

"Yeah?" Rosette asked perplexed.

"He's still alive."


	10. The Nightmare

This is the tenth chapter of Precious Moments. Please read and review :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters involved.

* * *

I still love you, why can't you see,  
That you and me are meant to be?

The ride to the Order was silent, nobody dared to even speak. Unlike me, Remington kept to the speed limit which made the ride seem to drag on forever. Apparently he had kicked Archer out of the house and told him to cool down before he was allowed to come back. Rosette's hand subconsciously began to shake as she thought back to a few hours ago when Archer had tried to physically abuse her. He had never hurt her before but as soon as Chrno turns up he turns psycho.

_I wonder if he found out about our past,_ Rosette thought.

She glanced around the little car and saw Chrno looking out of the window next to her, watching the scenery go by. This was not the way things were supposed to go they were supposed to admit their love for each other, well that is what Rosette thought anyway but she wondered if Chrno even loved her anymore because he didn't act like he did.

Azmaria was curled up on the seat in front as she stared idly out of the window. Her silver hair glistened under the moon as it danced in peculiar ways. Rosette sometimes forgot that Azmaria was still a young girl, she had her whole life ahead of her but instead she was still working for the Order. She should be out and having fun at her age, something that Rosette regretted not doing. Rosette would always be moping round after Chrno to even be bothered going out anywhere.

"Azmaria," Rosette leaned forward and whispered in the girl's ear. The car was deathly silent and her so called silent whisper was louder than expected. Chrno and Remington glanced at her before turning their attention away. Azmaria turned around and looked at Rosette with a confused expression.

"Did you happen to tell Archer about mine and Chrno's past?" Rosette scrutinised the young girl's movements as she fidgeted in her seat. Azmaria avoided Rosette's stare and shied away from the subject.

"Azmaria did you or did you not?" Rosette glared at the young girl and narrowed her eyes. Azmaria gulped as she saw Rosette's eyes ablaze with fury. The young girl wished she could be anywhere but there but that was unlikely that was going to happen.

"I had to tell him because he had no idea who Chrno was," Azmaria mumbled. Her gaze travelled up and she cringed away from her. Rosette's face had turned a bright red colour and her eyes were wide as she stared at the young girl in utter disbelief.

"What?" Rosette screeched. This drew Chrno's and Remington's gaze but Rosette couldn't care less as she fumed at Azmaria. "How could you tell him Azmaria? He shouldn't have found out that way. No wonder he acted the way he did, he probably was in a state of shock." Even though Rosette said that out loud she somehow knew deep down that it wasn't true. Archer had hurt her because he was scared of her running off with Chrno and it disappointed Rosette that he didn't have any trust in her. Even though Rosette would run away with Chrno in a heartbeat she still knew it would be wrong to betray Archer but after what he had done to her she didn't owe him anything anymore.

Azmaria stared wide eyed at Rosette who tried to control her breathing. The young girl was undeniably scared of Rosette and hated making her angry.

"I... I'm sorry, Rosette," Azmaria whispered. The blonde haired girl shook her head and gave her friend a small smile.

"It's okay, you didn't know. I should have told you I didn't want him to find out." Azmaria was actually dumb founded that Rosette didn't pursue the argument further like she usually did. The young girl turned around in her seat and looked out of the window. Rosette had so much going on that she felt sorry for her. The blonde haired girl thought she had killed Aion, then feinted in the process but found out Chrno had come back just before. When she awoke from her coma Archer tried to hit her and then she found out that Chrno didn't even love her anymore. To top it all off they have all just been informed that Aion is in fact still alive and is wreaking havoc down town. Azmaria sighed and let her eyes slide close.

_This is going to be a long day,_ Azmaria thought.

Rosette looked out of the window and shuddered as she thought of Aion still being out there somewhere, even though she had almost killed herself to defeat him. She hadn't told the others but when she was in her coma she had had nightmares of him. Rosette leaned her head against the cool window as she thought back to her last dream.

----------

The darkness filled the air around Rosette, leaving the young girl feeling utterly alone. There was nobody with her and she could not escape no matter how hard she tried. Rosette would run in circles just to find a way out but would always end up at the beginning again. After a while the darkness would seem to creep closer to her, suffocating her. An icy laugh would ring through the blackness, coming out of nowhere. Then he would step forward, Aion. The person who had turned her life upside down and she hated him for that but in the nightmare she was unbelievably sacred so she would just stand there and watch him.

"Rosette, my dear, what is wrong? You look petrified, is something the matter?" Aion smirked at Rosette and stalked forward while she subconsciously stepped backwards. She didn't want him to have this effect on her but it was like someone else was controlling her body. The fear would run up and down her spine sending Goosebumps up and down her arms. Aion came to a stop a few metres in front of Rosette and laughed.

"Why are you so frightened of me my little mouse?" Aion's voice was filled with amusement and his eyes sparkled with humour. He loved to torture her and she knew it thrilled him when she quaked in fear. In her head she would scream at herself for being so frightened of a pathetic man like Aion but it would be no use.

"You haven't even seen me scary yet my dear Rosette." Aion grinned evilly at Rosette before he would disappear from sight. The young girl frantically looked for him but she would always hear a man's cry from behind her. She turned hesitantly and saw Aion holding Father Remington in a death grip. Remington looked so weak that he could barely keep his head up. Rosette tried to move forward but it would be as though her shoes were glued to the floor. The only thing she could was watch.

"Now this is scary Rosette." Aion flashed a smile in her direction before focusing on Remington. What Rosette would see next made her sick to her stomach to even think about it. Remington gave her a pleading look before Aion gripped his throat and snapped his neck right before her eyes. Rosette looked away and tried not to throw up at the sight while tears blurred her vision. Aion would then disappear and leave Rosette alone to mope about her friend's death.

A girl's shriek would then capture her attention as she glanced behind her and was always gobsmacked to see Aion holding Azmaria by her silver hair. Her eyes were filled with tears as she cried out in protest but yet again Rosette seemed to be unable to move. She wished with all her might that she could run over and tear Aion's filthy hands away from the young girl but she was immobile and could only watch the events unfold.

"Have you ever been hurt Rosette? Feel the pain when you see this fragile creature die at my hand." Aion would grin at Rosette before a tearing noise would echo around the black abyss. Rosette's eyes widened and she could no longer hold back the bile that threatened to spill. Aion lifted Azmaria's head up while her body slumped against the floor, blood oozing everywhere making Rosette queasy. Aion would abandon her again and the only sound that would be heard was Rosette's racking sobs for her two beloved friends' who she had watched die before her eyes and had done nothing to stop it.

Aion would return one last time accompanied by Chrno who stood by his side. It looked like they were comrades but Rosette could see the sadness in Chrno's eyes as he gazed at her. They needn't speak any words to know how they felt for each other in that single moment. She knew he loved her and she loved him with all her heart and that was all that mattered, that was the thing keeping her going.

"And this is the last twist of the knife." Aion's hand tore through Chrno's chest as he ripped his heart out. Chrno's crimson eyes widened before they slid to a close and Aion pulled his arm out, in which Chrno would collapse onto the ground. Rosette stood in shock as she saw her beloved Chrno slip away from the real world and a peaceful look covered his face. Tears streamed down Rosette's cheeks as she realised she had lost everything that had kept her going; there was no point to living anymore.

Aion came up from behind Rosette and snaked a hand around her waist while he stuck knife through Rosette's chest. She didn't even complain or protest against it as the blackness began to take over.

"You have been through so much pain and heartbreak; I thought I would put an end to it all." Aion pulled the knife out of her chest and let her slump onto the ground. Rosette didn't mind dying anymore because if it meant that she could see her loved ones she would welcome it. A small smile played upon Rosette's lips as she thought of her loved ones waiting in heaven. The young girl slid her eyes closed and let the darkness take over.

"I'm coming," she whispered.


	11. If Only

Here is a shout out to Shadow-chan93 and Whispering Lotus for helping me get through my first story so far. Please keep giving me feedback, I really appreciate it. Thanks Guyss :D

Here is the eleventh chapter of Precious Moments. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters involved.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I see it in your eyes,  
I see it in your smile,  
You're the one that keeps me going,  
And the one that makes my life worthwhile.

Rosette awoke with a start and frantically glanced around. The young girl was looking for Aion but when she looked around at her comrades she realised that she was safe. Rosette heaved a sigh and relaxed back into the car seat. Remington was just pulling into the Order's gates when she realised her hand was gripping something next to her. Rosette glanced down at her hand and not just saw hers but another clasped around it. The young girl glanced up at Chrno but he wasn't paying any attention to her as he continued to stare out of the window. She took some comfort in the way his hand held hers, it felt right.

"We are here," Remington announced. Rosette looked outside the window at the Order's building. There was no way she really wanted to go in there and talk about Aion after all that had happened. Knowing that he was still out there made Rosette feel sick as she thought all of the things he could be doing. The young girl tried to keep her breathing under control when she felt a squeeze on her hand. Chrno's crimson eyes were fixed on hers as he looked at her warily.

"Are you okay?" This was the first time that Chrno had actually shown any real emotion since she had seen him. Rosette could see the worry etched onto his face as he watched her become angry. She nodded her head at him and gave him a small smile.

"I will be fine," Rosette whispered. She could not trust that her voice would give her mood away. Chrno simply nodded whilst tearing his hand away from hers. His expressionless mask was put back in place as he exited the car and walked towards the doors. Rosette watched as his back as it disappeared around the corner, leaving her alone in the car. She used to joke the she was a bi polar but after seeing Chrno like this she wasn't so sure anymore. One minute he would show his true feelings for her but the next he would put up a barrier and walk away. Rosette groaned as she pulled herself out of the car.

"How the hell am I supposed to keep up with that boy," Rosette mumbled.

----------

Rosette, as usual was the last to arrive in Sister Kate's office. The nun sent her daggers as Rosette slid into one of the unoccupied chairs. She glanced around the room and saw Remington looking out one of the tall windows, obviously tense about the situation at hand. Azmaria sat next to Rosette while Chrno stood near the back, leaning against the wall.

"You already know why I have gathered you here so I will not waste time. Aion got away from our grasp the last time but this time we will be prepared for whatever he throws our way. Each one of you will be assigned to a different task that you must perform to your best ability. If we make a single mistake there is no telling how this could turn out," Sister Kate trailed off as she glanced around the room to make sure everyone understood before continuing.

"At the moment he is wreaking havoc down town so we need all of you there immediately. A number of different cars will be waiting outside, please split off into different groups. Good luck and try your best." The nun dismissed everyone but before Rosette could stand up from her seat, Azmaria grabbed her wrist. She looked down at her young friend with a perplexed expression but Azmaria just shook her head.

"Rosette, there is something I would like to discuss with you." Rosette stared at the nun and was unbelievably confused about the situation. She thought they wanted them all to hurry and defeat Aion but here was Sister Kate delaying her. The big wooden doors closed behind Rosette and Chrno stood in front of them while Remington had moved to stand next to Sister Kate.

"Please take a seat." Rosette cautiously sat down and eyed each one of them. Azmaria fidgeted next to her and guilt covered her face while her eyes seemed to plead as she looked at Sister Kate.

"Rosette, I'm sure you will not like this decision but I have been informed about your condition over the past week or so. Therefore I have no other choice but to prohibit you from taking part in this mission." Nobody spoke for a while as they all soaked in Rosette's expression.

Chrno knew how Rosette would react from the news but he was surprised to see that she was taking it quite well. He suspected that she was still in a state of shock as her sapphire eyes were wide with disbelief and her mouth hung open. Rosette would always erupt over something like this but when she did not Chrno felt as though he didn't even know her anymore. The young demon kept making assumptions of what he used to know but what if he didn't know anything about her? Chrno's head drooped as a stain on the carpet seemed to make him feel better than thinking about Rosette.

The young girl could not believe what she had just heard as she stared at the nun. The only reason she had come to the Order was so she could finish the job she had started and kill Aion herself. She wanted him to pay for everything he had done to her over the past ten years, let him feel the pain she had felt. Rosette could hear his icy laugh ring through her ears and knew that no matter what anyone said she was going, and she was going to finish what she had started.

"Why?" Rosette whispered as she looked out at the changing colours of the sky. The sun slowly edged further away and the night began to overcome the whole sky.

"You know why Rosette, I am sure you do not need me to explain." Chrno edged closer towards the young girl and stood behind her for comfort. Even though for now she was handling it well, he knew it was eating her up inside. Rosettes glazed over eyes met Sister Kate's.

"No, I mean why are you doing this to me?" Rosette didn't raise her voice over a whisper but it still had the same effect on everyone. Chrno's hand shook at his side as he debated whether to put a reassuring hand on Rosette's shoulder. He knew he shouldn't let himself get wrapped up in emotions but it was just so hard to walk away now, after all that had happened. Chrno had finally decided if his hand rose by itself onto Rosette's shoulder then he would stay but if not he would leave immediately after the battle was over. Chrno took a shaky breath and let the fates decide for him.

Rosette looked up at Chrno and gave him a half hearted smile. The young girl raised her hand and placed it over Chrno's on her shoulder. As long as he was by her side she felt like she could overcome any obstacle, he was her strength. Rosette's eyes narrowed at Sister Kate as she felt her old self surging back.

"I am going whether you like it or not Sister Kate. This was my mission in the first place and I intend to finish it. I still have a job to do so if you would please excuse me." Rosette rose sharply to her feet and tried to storm out of the room.

Sister Kate gave a nod in Chrno's direction and he knew he was about to do something that would make her hate him but that might be for the best. Chrno laced his fingers around Rosette's wrist and spun her to face him. The young girl was taken by surprise as Chrno threw her over his shoulder. She soon snapped out of it and began hitting his back with all her force.

"Chrno put me down." Rosette cried continuously but Chrno ignored the protests and turned down a hallway were her room would be for the night. He forced open the door and let her wriggle out of his grasp. The young girl looked frantically around the room before her stern gaze landed on Chrno.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Rosette's ocean blue eyes took on a hard edge as her mouth was turned into a scowl. To Chrno, Rosette didn't look scary but he knew she could do some damage if he wasn't careful. The young demon placed himself in front of the door so there was no way she could try and escape.

"I am doing it for your benefit." Chrno watched as she backed away from him and slumped onto the floor. Her sapphire eyes filled with tears and it broke his heart to see her like this. Chrno wanted so badly to comfort her but he was probably the last person she wanted right now.

"But why? I know you don't love me so why don't you just get the hell out of here? Why have you stuck around?" The words pierced Chrno's heart as her sobs filled the silent room. He began to wonder if she had been like this the whole ten years he had been gone away and if she had been then he wondered why he even left. He hated making her cry but at the moment there was nothing he could do. The others needed him but before he left he remembered there was something he needed to do. Chrno carefully walked towards Rosette who didn't even seem to know that he was anywhere near her. The young demon knelt down in front of her and tried to gain her attention.

"Rosette?" Rosette lifted her head and waited for him to continue. Her beautiful eyes were now red rimmed and a continuous flow of tears streamed down her cheeks. All of his defences crumbled away as she stared into his eyes. His arms felt like weights at his side but he lifted them and embraced the fragile girl in front of him. This seemed to bring on a whole new round of tears but she snuggled into his chest and Chrno felt so content just to have her near. He stroked soothing circles into her back and just wanted to savour the moment for as long as he could.

The sweet smell of strawberries wafted from her hair as he brushed her golden locks. Her frail body seemed as though it could snap under his touch. She raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck and nestled closer towards him. Chrno's conscious was yelling at him to get the hell out of there and go back to the others but he couldn't seem to leave her alone, especially not in this condition.

A warm feeling spread throughout his body and coursed through his veins. It felt like electricity was passing through but it was an odd sensation because it wasn't in the slightest unpleasant. Unconsciously Chrno pulled Rosette closer to him while the warmth spread though out his body before it disappeared entirely. Chrno slid open his crimson eyes to find Rosette looking at him. She slightly pushed him away and crept away from him.

"There you go; I know that you wanted your power back so I gave it to you." Rosette's eyes were trained onto the floor as Chrno sat there gob smacked. He had no idea but then a thought came to his head.

_It may be better for her if she doesn't find out my true feelings,_ Chrno thought. He didn't know whether things would turn out for the better but he could only try.

"You're right and thanks." Chrno noticed Rosette flinch at his words before he reversed away from her. He didn't want to take his eyes away but he had a mission to complete. Chrno gave Rosette one last look before he clicked the door shut.

"I knew you didn't love me," Rosette choked before the door closed and it felt like another tear at his heart.

"If only you knew Rosette," Chrno whispered.


	12. Playtime

This is the twelfth chapter of Precious Moments. Please read and review :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters involved.

* * *

The moon outside was brighter than ever before, making the young girl feel small compared to it. She longed to be outside but there was no hope for her left. The door was tightly secured and the windows were barred closed, meaning that she could only wallow in her sorrow. It had been at least an hour or so since the crimson eyed boy had fled from the room, leaving behind a nervous wreck. The things that had happened kept flowing in her mind, never giving her a moment's peace. She could still feel the warmth from his touch and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end from where his breath blew against her. That one boy could make her feel things no one else could but he did not see her in that way, to be honest he didn't even want to see her at all. For ten years she had waited for him but now that he was back her world had seemed to turn upside down. Nothing was right anymore, everything that should have been wasn't and everything that shouldn't have been was. But through it all he was the one thing that had kept her going, that one demon had made her life worthwhile. The young girl breathed a heavy sigh before turning her gaze to look out of the window at the moon above. A single tear slid down her cheek as she pictured the man she loved.

"Chrno..." Rosette whispered.

----------

"This is the fifth time we have searched the perimeter father, Aion is nowhere to be seen." A young boy with auburn hair trudged over to Remington's side. Those words from the boys mouth is what Remington feared. His stomach did flips as he thought of all the possibilities were Aion could be but one stood out more than the others. He knew he didn't have time to think about it so he decided he would do what Rosette would normally do in these sorts of situations, _Act first, think later._

"It is clear that he is no longer around so we do not need to keep searching. I order everyone back to the Order immediately. There will be no dawdling as we have a crisis on our hands." Remington knew that it would be better not to tell the others about his theory in case he was wrong but deep down there was something telling him that he was correct in his assumption.

Remington saw Chrno out of the corner of his eye and knew that he was the only one that he would be able to talk freely about the matter at hand. He knew that Chrno may act strongly but he needed to be told and he may be the only other person that can defeat Aion alone. Remington walked over to Chrno who was looking around the perimeter in case Aion suddenly popped up unexpectedly. Chrno felt a presence next to him and saw Remington looking up.

"I think I know were Aion might be Chrno." Chrno studied the blonde haired man's face as he tried to establish at what Remington was getting at. Chrno remained silent for a moment or two before he felt himself become interested in what the young priest was saying.

"How?" Chrno could hardly form a sentence but Remington didn't even seem to notice as he rambled on with his side of the story.

"I don't know how but I have this strong feeling like I know where he is. I can't really describe it but it is somewhere you won't like Chrno." The young demon was completely puzzled as he stared at Remington. He had no idea what he was talking about and then he thought that he might be going insane but the sincerity in the young priests eyes told him that he believed every word he told Chrno.

"So where do you think he has gone too?" Chrno thought that he should play along and see what answers Remington could give him. Remington turned his gaze away from Chrno and looked up at the moon above. There was no easy way to tell Chrno about where he thought Aion was so he would just have to tell him quick like ripping off a band aid. The young priest tried to tell him but the words would simply not form on his tongue. How could he even make what he was about to say sound sane because even to him it sounded impossible?

Chrno was eyeing Remington warily as he watched him internally battle with himself. There was nothing he could but stand there and wait for the young priest to tell him what he was about to say. He watched as Father Remington's brow furrowed and his mouth twitched. It looked as though he was thinking deeply about something, what Chrno did not know. Chrno was about to say something before the blonde haired man interjected.

"There is no easy way to say this..." Remington trailed off as he tried to construct a rational sentence in his head. He braced himself for Chrno's anger and rage but the young demon had already turned his back on the young priest and headed off in the opposite direction.

"Tell me when you think of it Remington," Chrno shouted behind him. Remington watched gob smacked as Chrno walked away from him. He knew he had to tell him but he just didn't know how.

_Well, it's now or never, _Remington sighed. His conscious was right if he didn't tell Chrno now then there would be no telling what would happen later on. He inhaled a deep breath and focused his attention on Chrno's retreating form.

"Chrno," the young demon stopped in his tracks and glanced behind him to look at Remington. "He's gone after Rosette."

----------

Rosette began to feel sleepy as she watched the scenery outside of her window. She had tried many times to escape but it was to no avail. The only thing she could do now was pray that they were all alright and were safe. She felt utterly useless as her eyelids began to slide to a close.

"Rosette," a soft voice whispered in the night air. Rosette's brow furrowed as she glanced around her. The room was once again still but she knew she had heard a voice call out to her. The young girl shook it off as a trick of her mind as she let her whole body sag into the bed while her head lolled against the wall behind her back.

"Rosette," the voice whispered again. Rosette's eyes snapped open as she searched frantically around her for the source of the noise. The darkness of the room made it hard to see past her bed which made her heart beat faster in her chest. If she looked hard enough it was as though the darkness was moving around her. Rosette tried to shake of the thought but it was all she could think about.

_It would be so easy for someone to hide in the shadows and leap out,_ Rosette thought. A silver light caught her attention in the corner of the room. Curiosity got the better of her as she swung her feet of the bed and hauled herself up. She stumbled slightly as she tried to regain her sense of balance but when she did she didn't feel so confident anymore. The young girl took a shaky step forward but the light diminished straight away. This should have put her at ease but that meant that it could have moved somewhere else.

"Rosette, won't you play with me?" a sweet voice asked. Rosette felt as though her legs would fail underneath her as her breath came out heavy. She took a step backwards until she felt the bed behind her. The noise didn't seem to come from any direction but seemed to float through the air, entrapping her. Her sapphire eyes warily looked at her surroundings but blackness cloaked the room. Rosette suddenly became claustrophobic as she wanted to be anywhere but here. The young girl finally realised something as her gaze fell upon the door.

_If the door is locked, how did anyone get in? _This thought made the young girl feel sick to her stomach as she questioned the possibilities. As usual Rosette knew there was only one way to find out. She edged closer to the door in question and held her breath. The unusual voice must already know that she was in the room but it made Rosette feel safer knowing that it wouldn't be able to hear her. Her hand fumbled on the door handle until she had a firm grip.

_It's now or never,_ Rosette encouraged herself. She turned the handle slowly but when it did not open panic gripped Rosette like a vice. She could hear feet shuffling behind her but Rosette was too scared to move. No matter how much she tried to kid herself and say she was brave, right now she was terrified. A few tears leaked down her cheeks as she pictured what was about to come next. Rosette froze as she felt cool breath blowing through her hair. It tickled her ear and paralyzed her on the spot.

"I don't like it when people don't play with me." The only thing that could be heard was Rosette's agonising scream, echoing through the darkness.


	13. Special Oath

This is the thirteenth chapter of Precious Moments. Please read and review :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters involved.

* * *

Memories can come and go,  
Sometimes bringing sorrow and woe.  
But always remember we can never get it back,  
So keep it inside and ignore the flashbacks.

The wind rushed past him as his wings beat against the air. His crimson eyes focused ahead of him as he prepared himself for what he was about to face. There was no guarantee that what Remington had said was true but it was better to be safe than sorry. Remington was already on his way in the car to the Order, it all rested on the person who arrived there first. There was only place Chrno wanted to be and that was by her side, if he was not too late. He pushed that thought out of his head, of course he was going to make it there on time, or so he thought.

----------

Rosette's eyes were wide with fear as she stared around the darkened room, waiting for him to appear. She had received many blows from him which made her feel disorientated but she wasn't going to give up that easily. The shadows moved all around her, confusing her further until she felt a hand grip her ankle. The young girl tried to shake it off but its grip was tight as it cut off the circulation to her foot. The pain was incredible as Rosette felt the feeling leave her foot. Rosette tried to see the strangers face but the shadows hid it well and he seemed to know this. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but it was impossible.

"Don't struggle Rosette, you will only hurt yourself more." Rosette could sense the smirk in his voice even though she could not see his expression. Her sapphire eyes narrowed and she channelled all of her strength. There was no way in hell that she was going to let him have his way with her. Rosette lifted her hand from her side and drew her fist back before she heard the satisfying crack when it made contact with his face. The stranger didn't see this coming and stumbled back slightly, releasing his hold on her. Rosette took the chance and crawled along the floor to the door but it was still tightly bolted. She shook the handle and pushed with all her force but it still wouldn't budge. The young girl froze as she knew she had no hope of winning against someone who she couldn't even see. She faced the room and slid down the door until she was merely a ball on the floor. Rosette was never the kind of girl who gave up but in this situation she had no other option.

Rosette could still here the stranger's groans of pain but she tuned it out. There was no way he was going to be in pain for long and when that time came Rosette was in a lot of trouble. Her sapphire eyes stared out of the window and looked at the moon. It was so bright tonight that she almost thought she saw a black figure fly past it. Well, she was about to die so she didn't care what she saw. To be honest she could have been going insane for all she cared. If she was going to die she wanted to die happy so she let memories fly through her mind, picking out the ones that stood out the most. Rosette let herself be taken away by the memory, tuning everything else out around her.

----------

"Chrno, that is so not fair." Rosette giggled as she ran after Chrno. The only thing she could see was his purple braid shining in the sunlight. She had a hard time keeping up with the young demon because even though she was only twelve years old he was incredibly fast. On a stormy day the forest around her would have looked dark and gloomy but with the sun shining down everything seemed to come to life. Daisy's twined up her leg and tickled her feet as she ran bare foot through the woods. The tree branches swept through her hair as she tried to duck and dive, avoiding the roots from the ground. Rosette glanced up to see any sign of the crimson eyed boy but she had lost sight of him. The young girl slowed down and looked at her surroundings, he was nowhere in sight.

"Chrno?" Rosette saw how creepy the forest could be when she was alone and shuddered at the thoughts of being lost out here. Rosette knew she shouldn't stop walking so she shuffled forward along the forest floor. No matter what she kept moving forward and never once looked back. The leaves and twigs snapped beneath her feet, echoing through the still woods. Rosette was about to turn back and try to find her way home but she spotted a clearing up ahead. Intrigued, Rosette warily followed the light that shone through.

When she arrived the light blinded her for a moment before a gasp escaped her throat. The scene around her was absolutely breath taking and brought a tear to her eye. The tall grass blew in the breeze which stroked against her legs. Flowers were dotted around, catching her eye as they blew in the wind. The outskirts of the meadow were covered with the edge of the forest. Next to the meadow the forest looked dark and dusty while the meadow seemed to gleam with radiance. The sun beamed down, making everything shine brightly. It was so gorgeous but then her eyes caught something better than any of the scenery. His purple hair was tied in a braid but loose strands blew in his face. His crimson eyes watched hers as a smile played on his lips. She felt herself return the smile and as she did she saw his eyes sparkle. There was no doubt in her mind at that moment; by far Chrno was the most breath taking thing in the whole meadow.

Chrno watched as the young girl's eyes widened in shock. He felt a smile form on his lips as he scrutinized her every move. It was plain to see that the scenery around her took her breath away and he couldn't blame her because when he had first stumbled upon this meadow it had looked beautiful in his eyes too. Even though everything round him was gorgeous it was no longer the nicest thing in sight. Out of everything Rosette was the most beautiful thing around. He watched as her blonde hair escaped their plates and danced around her petite face while her sapphire eyes sparkled at the wonders around her. Rosette must have felt his intense gaze because she slowly turned to meet his eyes. When she smiled Chrno felt warm all over and was glad that he could make her that happy. She was the one thing that kept him going through everything.

Rosette walked over to the young boy and never broke eye contact. It was as though in that instant they were connected and nothing could break it. When she looked in his crimson eyes she felt at home and she always wanted to be able to see that comforting stare every day. Rosette cleared the distance between them and when they were close enough she threw her arms around him and drew him in for an embrace. Chrno was shocked momentarily but melted at her touch.

"Thank you, Chrno. It's so beautiful," Rosette whispered in his ear. Chrno tightened his grip around her and smiled into her hair. This meadow brought back bad memories for him but he planned to make new memories here with the one girl that mattered the most. If he could make her smile then everything would be alright. As long as she was always beside him he could make it through anything.

As soon as Rosette hugged Chrno she realised that she always wanted to be near him, through thick and thin. She wanted to be somebody he could rely on and trust with everything that weighed him down. The young girl felt like they had both made a silent promise to each other in that very instant. A promise that stated they would always be together forever and when Rosette looked into his crimson eyes she knew he was thinking the same thing as her.

Chrno pulled away from Rosette and lay on the grass with his hands behind his head, staring up at the beautiful girl above. The bright sun was nothing compared to the glint in her eyes when she looked at him. Rosette settled down next to Chrno and they both watched as the sun began to set. She didn't even worry about having to go back through the forest when it was dark because for now it was just her and Chrno, no one else could intervene. She watched as the sky began to turn to a shade of red and it soothed her to watch the world go by.

"Don't you wish this moment could never end?" Rosette sighed as she let her eyes slide close. A warm hand enveloped hers and lightly squeezed. She felt a small smile light up her face as she laced her fingers through his.

"I wish we could stay like this forever Rosette," Chrno whispered. The two of them watched the sun set and stared as the moon rose into the sky. They knew they had to get back because people would begin to worry but neither of them wanted to go anywhere as both of their grips tightened on the other. Chrno slid his hand out of Rosette's before turning onto his side and staring at her beautiful face that had already turned to look at him. A few moments past while they both just gazed at each other but neither of them seemed to mind. They both seemed to be lost in the other, not caring whether what they did was wrong or right because at that moment nothing mattered. Chrno reached out his hand and stroked her cheek softly. A slight blush rose in the young girl's cheeks as she stared into Chrno's beautiful crimson eyes. He focused on every feature of her face as though he was only just truly looking at her for the first time. The young demon noticed the way her sapphire eyes were shaped, almost like almonds and the way her bottom lip was slightly fuller than the top. Anybody else would have seen these as flaws but to Chrno it just added to Rosette's perfection. The last thing he looked at were her eyes, her ocean blue eyes. Every time he looked into her eyes he would fall into them, deeper and deeper. He loved the way they would glisten whenever she was happy and right now he could see them shine in the moonlight.

"You're so beautiful, Rosette," Chrno murmured as he brushed the hair out of her face. Rosette felt self conscious as she tried to hide the blush that crept along her cheek bone. Chrno noticed this and chuckled at her as he traced it with his finger.

"I'm not Chrno; please don't say embarrassing things like that." Rosette avoided his gaze and looked towards the sky. For some reason, Rosette never liked to be complimented unless she asked for it. She was always too embarrassed when people told her things like that so she thought it was best to avoid subjects with compliments involved. Chrno on the other hand was not going to let her get away that easily.

"Rosette, you need to stop doubting yourself. You are the most beautiful girl in the whole world, trust me," Chrno assured her. Rosette met his crimson gaze and bit her bottom lip. He gave her a small smile and held her cheek.

"Chrno, I think we should make a promise to each other." Chrno's brow furrowed but he gave her a slight nod. Rosette took his hand away from her cheek and grabbed his other before enclosing them in hers.

"Promise me that we will always be together no matter what?" Rosette looked pleadingly into his eyes and Chrno couldn't say no, not just because of the way she looked at him but because he didn't want to. He never wanted to leave her side for anything but there was something that plagued his mind.

"I promise, no matter what but I want to make an oath myself." Now it was Rosette's turn to look perplexed at the young demon. He rubbed soothing circles into her palm and gave her a gentle smile.

"Rosette Christopher, I want you to agree to an oath that I, Chrno hereby declare." Rosette giggled at the way he was speaking but Chrno was deadly serious so she bit her lip and tried to keep the laughter inside.

"I swear to protect you Rosette, even if that mean risking my life I will do whatever is necessary. I always want you to be safe and to protect you. Just please, let me do this one thing for you." Chrno gazed into her sapphire depths but she was completely shocked by what he wanted to do.

"Chrno, there is no way I can agree to something like that and you know it." Chrno knew that would be her answer but there was nothing else he could do for her. She was the one who had saved him from his never ending depression over Magdalene and the one who could make him smile so if he could do anything for her this was it.

"Please just agree to it Rosette," Chrno begged her. He knew that she couldn't resist the face that he gave her and saw her defences crumble. Rosette heaved a sigh and nodded her head.

"Fine Chrno, I accept your oath." Rosette rolled her eyes but the young demon beamed at her. He was overjoyed that she had finally agreed with it that he didn't even think about what he did next. Chrno released her hands and leant forwards to place his lips gently against her forehead. Rosette froze beneath him and it caught up with Chrno what he was doing. He quickly pulled away and lay down next to her.

"So... Sorry," Chrno stuttered as he stared up at the moon above. Rosette smiled at the blush on Chrno's cheek. She reached out for his hand and he didn't complain when she slipped hers into his. They both stared up at the moon above. It was really bright and made the two of them feel small compared to it. But at that moment there was only the two of them, like no one else exited in the world. For the rest of the night, they both fell asleep under the light of the moon.

----------

Rosette came back to reality and smiled at the memory she had thought of. It was one of the most special nights of her entire life. The moon tonight looked the same as the one fourteen years ago, in her past. No wonder she had remembered that certain memory but tonight there may be no happy ending because she may not even make it out alive.

"Please remember your oath Chrno, please," Rosette breathed as a single tear slid down her cheek.


	14. Alone

This is the fourteenth chapter of Precious Moments. Sorry I haven't wrote in a while but I have been having exams and other stuff to sort out, so sorry for the delay. Please leave comments and any ideas you have, it will be much appreciated :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters involved.

* * *

I need you with me, to stay by my side,  
To hold my hand so I don't have to hide,  
Because when you are next to me I feel brave,  
Knowing that you are the one person that I can save.

Rosette's shallow breaths echoed through the room as she waited for her fate. There was no guarantee in which way it would go. She was already exhausted from the numerous attacks that her body had already received and she knew she couldn't last much longer. There were no weapons in this small room that Rosette could even use, nothing to defend herself with. That was the whole point she was locked in this room in the first place so she couldn't escape but now she was all alone. Rosette hated the feeling of being defenceless and vulnerable because that was not her, she was not somebody to give up. She was normally the person who would stand up and fight until the end but for the first time in her life she felt like giving up because this was one fight she couldn't win. Rosette's opponent was too strong for her to handle and with one more swipe she would probably be gone, ripped from this world already.

A silent tear slid down Rosette's cheek as she thought of all the things that she still wanted to do, still wanted to accomplish. Her time on Earth should only be over when the Pocket Watch runs out, well that is what she always used to think but Rosette had never considered the possibilities of being killed. That thought had never crossed her mind but now she truly thought about it, it should have always been a possibility because there were a lot of demons out there who probably wanted revenge on her. She had defeated so many demons over the past few years that Rosette wouldn't be surprised if this one in the room with her was one of their friends. The thing that plagued Rosette's mind was how powerful it was, there was only a select few demons she had crossed that she had trouble with but this surpassed them all. A rustling sound in the corner of the room knocked Rosette out of her trance as she eyed the blackness warily. It unnerved her how the moonlight shone outside the window but yet no light was to be seen in this small room.

Seconds seemed to crawl by but the creature that was in the room didn't seem to make any signs of movement but Rosette knew it was all just a part of his plan. He wanted her to feel like he had given up so she would relax and then he could strike when she least expected it but that was where his plan didn't work. Rosette would always have her guard up even in her weakest state. That is something she had learnt over the years, never underestimate a demon.

In the midst of rambling, Rosette had left all of her defences crumble making her an easy target. Before she could comprehend any of it Rosette felt a cold hand wrap around her ankle and felt the wind rush through her hair. The sense of flying shocked Rosette and she never wanted it to end but that was a wish she knew could never be answered. As soon as it had started it seemed to stop as she collided with the brick wall sending her into the cool night air. Nausea shot through Rosette as the bricks crashed into her skull causing her to scream in protest. Rosette should have never been able to survive through that but by some miracle she was still alive. That didn't mean the pain was going to go away, it didn't mean she would be able fight, it didn't mean anything at all but her death would be prolonged.

"What happened to you, my dear? You seem to have become weak?" Rosette cringed at the sound of the voice as it rung through the now silent night. She would know that voice anywhere and she cursed herself under her breath for not realising it earlier. There was only one demon that could pull this off, Aion.

"I have got to say that I was highly amused when I heard you thought that I was dead. Do you underestimate me that much?" A cruel smile lit up on Aion's face. Rosette tried to move away from him but her body ached at the slightest movement. Instead she just lay there, lifeless, listening to his daunting words.

"I know you're thinking of him right now but I can tell you that he is not going to save you this time, my dear." Those words were like acid as Rosette shuddered involuntarily. _He_ had always been at the back of her mind but she never wanted to think about him. Whenever anyone mentioned him memories would flood through her mind, opening a barrier that she had worked so hard to close. But this time none of them were good memories nor were they even memories, it was the nightmare. The nightmare Rosette had seen when she was in a coma, the one where everyone she loved died around her in front of her very eyes. Her sapphire eyes grew wide as the same scene played over and over again causing her to cringe away. Rosette watched from the outskirts as Chrno's crimson eyes widened as Aion's hand plunged through his chest making Rosette gag.

A laugh pierced through the nightmare as she was finally pulled back to reality to see Aion watching her intently. Humour clear in his eyes as he eyed Rosette.

"You know that is going to come true very shortly Rosette. We just have to wait for everyone's arrival." Rosette's mouth gaped open as she stared at Aion. He was the one who had given her that nightmare to warn her about what was to come but she never knew that it would ever become reality. If she had understood the hidden message she may have been able to save all of her friends and tell them to stay away from her but it was too late, there was no going back now.

Rosette's eyes wandered up to the moon in the sky as her throat clogged up. These would be her last moments but she never wanted them to end. She wanted to rewind time and go back to ten years ago when everything was right in the world. Maybe then Rosette could persuade Chrno not to pursue Aion and they would be together now, enjoying each other's company. Instead it was now a one sided love. Rosette was left to admire him from afar while Chrno could barely stand near her. That was how Rosette viewed it and she wished she could rewrite everything. There was only one other person who had broken her heart but that flood gate was sealed shut and Rosette would never open it because the pressure would consume her.

"Why are you doing this?" Rosette barely managed to choke the sentence out and she hated how weak she sounded. If only I had been prepared then maybe, just maybe none of this would have happened.

"Isn't it obvious why I am doing this? You tried to kill me Rosette; I am simply returning the favour. I know you have resented me for years, ever since I stole away the love of your life. You need to face the fact that he had a choice whether he chased me or not. To be honest I think he was just trying to get away from you, my dear. I know it must hurt to hear me say this but I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you, it is clear that he has no interest in you. Move on before it's too late, forget about him in your last seconds, die a happy death. I am only saying this for your sake Rosette, I would hate for you to be unhappy." Aion's smirk did not leave his face throughout his little speech but Rosette couldn't help the way every word he said stabbed at her heart. She tried to convince herself that Aion was lying to her about everything but a voice in the back of her mind was telling her that it was the truth, Aion was telling the truth.

"I know," Rosette whispered into the wind. She knew that Aion had heard her but he was in shock that she had actually agreed with him. Rosette had to face the fact that there was no future for either her or Chrno and like Aion had, she had to move on. She had to think of anything else but him or she would surely break down.

"So you have finally let Chrno go? Just like you let someone else dear to you slip through your fingers? We all know how that turned out, my dear." Rosette froze as Aion's words sliced through her. All of the colour drained from her face while her sapphire eyes became strained. Aion's booming laughter scorched her nerves as her body began shaking violently. The pain didn't even seem to bother Rosette because there was something else that was more agonizing than even the aching in her body.

"Oh, so you do know who I am talking about? Well, I am sure you have never forgotten him no matter how hard you tried; he is your brother after all. What was his name again? Jake? Justin? No, that's not it..." Aion trailed off as he seemed to be deep in thought but Rosette could hardly breathe. If Aion said his name she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it, the walls she had built would collapse and everything would come flooding back to her. Rosette didn't know if she would be able to handle it if that happened.

Aion's gaze landed back on her and she knew he had found what he was looking for. A smile spread across his face as his eyes sparkled with delight and Rosette tried to block him out but it was impossible. Aion strode forwards, painfully slow before he knelt down in front of Rosette, inches away from her face but yet his eyes captured hers and wouldn't let her go. His hand cupped her chin and she shied away from the touch. Rosette studied Aion and knew what he was going to say next but she also knew it would tear her apart. Aion's lips parted and the one word that made her world come crashing down escaped his lips.

"Joshua," he whispered.

----------

"Rosette, hurry up." A small blonde haired boy ran through the forest, avoiding the roots and tree trunks that threatened to slow down his pace. Rosette on the other hand was not doing too well; her bare feet were cut to shreds as her golden hair became tangled in the branches. Rosette cursed under her breath at the idiocy of not grabbing her shoes before running out of the orphanage after her brother. Joshua shouldn't even be out in the forest but he was an explorer and any opportunity he could find he would run off and find a new place. It pained Rosette seeing how her brother dreamed big but yet she knew he may not even make it. Her brother was extremely ill and even though he had a power to heal other people he couldn't even use it to cure himself. That was one thing Rosette could never understand but Joshua having a power was something even more bizarre.

"Rosette, come on." Rosette felt a smile tug at her lips as Chrno's voice passed on the wind. Without even realising it Rosette sped up and tried to catch up to the two boys she could no longer see. Even thought they were no longer in sight she knew where they were heading, the meadow. The meadow that Chrno had shown Rosette around two years ago, it had come to be a sort of hang out spot for the three of them. A place where they could get away from it all and just relax without having to worry about anything.

The clearing opened out around Rosette and the same feeling wafted over her. Whenever she saw the beautiful meadow she would always have the sensation of feeling safe and secure. Nothing had changed since she had last seen this place; the grass still blew in the breeze while the flowers blossomed all around. The sun shone on the two young boys who were chasing each other in the tall grass. Rosette grinned at the scene as she watched her two favourite boys in the world having fun. She had always imagined that it would be like this forever, just the three of them. Chrno's purple hair was tied into a pretty yellow ribbon, courtesy to Rosette who thought it made him look better. His crimson eyes were alive and filled with wonder which was a huge difference from the first time she had met him. It warmed her inside to think that she and her brother could bring this side out of him and show him a good time. Joshua was running away from Chrno as his blonde hair shone under the sun's rays and his sapphire eyes glistened with joy. Rosette loved to see the two of them so happy without thinking about anything apart from this moment right here.

Rosette strode over to the middle of the meadow where she sat down in the tall grass. A few strands of her golden hair escaped her plates and blew in the wind. She knew she probably looked a mess due to all the branches that had caught in her hair but she didn't care because this was a place where she could relax and forget about everything. Rosette inhaled the fresh air and let her eyes slide to a close. She was content in listening to the sounds of the two boys playing, the wind whistling and the grass rustling.

A hard object smacked into the side of Rosette's head causing her to groan in pain. Her sapphire eyes snapped open as she glared at the laughs coming from the side of her. Joshua had doubled over from laughter and was now rolling on the floor while Chrno was wiping tears away from his eyes. A vein throbbed on Rosette's neck as she rose to her feet. Without a second thought Rosette sprinted forward and collided with Chrno, knocking him off his feet. Joshua's giggles rang louder as the two of them landed awkwardly on the ground. Chrno moaned and tried to shuffle away from the young girl but she was sprawled on top of him. Rosette lifted her head and let her blonde hair cascade around her shoulders, ignoring the fact that her plates had now come undone. A beaming smile graced her face showing that she was clearly proud of what she had accomplished.

"Rosette, get off me," Chrno grumbled. Rosette didn't budge from where she was lay on top of Chrno because it was too much fun to tease him. Instead she lay her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Rosette felt Chrno grow tense beneath her but she continued to snuggle into his chest, amused by his reaction.

"It's your fault; you shouldn't have thrown a rock at me." Rosette smiled into Chrno's chest before she felt Chrno's breath at her ear. Her eyebrows laced together in confusion.

"I told you to get off." Before Rosette could comprehend what was happening Chrno had already pushed her off him and his laugh soon accompanied it. Rosette scowled as she looked up at the clear sky but couldn't hide the small smile that lit up her face. Joshua's laughter soon came to a halt and was replaced with a series of coughs. Rosette became concerned and sat up to look at her brother who was gasping from breath. She wrapped an arm tentatively around his back and patted it to see if it helped.

"Joshua, are you okay? We can go back now if you would like?" Joshua tried to catch his breath to answer his sister but he was still having trouble so he settled for shaking his head. Rosette eyed him warily but knew he wanted to stay here for just a little bit longer.

"Fine but we can't stay for long," Rosette heaved a sigh and relaxed a bit when she saw her brother catch his breath. He gave a grin before lying down on the grass motioning for her and Chrno to lie beside him. Rosette lay down next to her brother with Chrno on her other side and was happy they could all be together like this. They had met Chrno just over two years ago now and he already felt like a part of the family. Joshua had taken a shine to him straight away seeing as he was a demon. This usually would scare people off but it seemed to interest Joshua and Rosette was just glad that her brother had found someone he could look up to, even if it was a demon.

"Rosette?" The young girl turned her head slightly to see her brothers sapphire eyes strained in confusion as he looked up at the sky. There was something bothering him and Rosette knew it would be something that she couldn't make him feel better about.

"Do you think we will ever get adopted?" Rosette heaved a sigh and turned to gaze at the now setting the sun. She didn't know how to answer that because it was highly unlikely that they would be able to be adopted together. Many families only came to orphanages to adopt one child and Rosette felt like she was holding Joshua back. There were probably loads of families out there that wanted a sweet young boy like Joshua but Rosette had said that she would never leave his side and there weren't that many families that wanted a child like Rosette. To numerous parents Rosette was too out going and when she wanted her own way she usually got it. Some families couldn't handle her because she was too feisty and when she set her mind on something she would never give up. This is the reason why Rosette doesn't know whether they will ever be adopted and she believed it was all her fault.

"I am sure you will be adopted one day Joshua." Rosette settled for an answer that was as close to the truth as she could possibly find. It was true that if Rosette wasn't there that he may have been adopted a long time ago.

"But I don't want to be adopted." This shocked Rosette out of her inner rambling as she turned to face her brother who was sat up and staring at his hands in his lap. His golden hair hung in front of his eyes giving nothing away. It was clear that he was upset but Rosette thought that Joshua had always wanted to be adopted and took into a loving family.

"I don't want to be adopted by myself Rosette; you should know that by now. To be honest I don't want to be adopted at all anymore. Think about it, if a family takes us in we won't be able to see Chrno anymore and here the stories he has to tell us. He has become like family to us so we can't abandon him and I don't want to leave him behind and I know you don't want to either Rosette. Also, don't even think about me being adopted without you because it will never happen, where ever you decide to go I will always come with you. What happened to us exploring the world together? The three of us uncovering new things? The future that I imagine involves all three of us and what would happen if we all got separated? I don't even want to think about it." Rosette saw a tear glisten on her brother's cheek and brushed it away gently. His sapphire eyes finally met her gaze and she gave him a sad smile. There wasn't really anything she could say to him because she couldn't promise anything.

"Joshua..." Rosette hesitated as she looked at her brother. He was so young and defenceless and didn't know the horrors of the world, even she didn't fully understand it either. Instead she decided to change her response.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." Rosette smiled at her brother before leaning back and looking at Chrno and she could see it in the young demons eyes that he didn't believe her. Rosette herself did not even believe her own words. Joshua on the other hand thought his sister was telling the truth so his mood instantly lifted but Rosette's and Chrno's moods had fallen drastically.

"We will always be together, just the three of us, forever," Joshua cried enthusiastically. But before Rosette could reply the wind had suddenly picked up around them, sending Rosette's hair flying into her face. The light coming from the sun diminished and dark clouds appeared from nowhere and blocked out the only light they once had. The breeze around them had once been cool but now it felt ice cold and sent shivers down Rosette's spine. Chrno had already risen to his feet and his crimson eyes were narrowed as he surveyed the perimeter. Rosette was frightened but she had to be strong for her brother and when he attempted to stand up she pushed him back down and held him there. She didn't want her brother getting hurt so when he tried to protest she clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Chrno, what is it?" Rosette whispered frantically. She wasn't some sort of demon expert but she could feel an unwelcomed presence. The hairs on the back of her neck were on end as she waited for Chrno's answer but he seemed to be pre occupied on more important matters.

"I want you to take Joshua and get the hell out of here now," Chrno snarled. If Chrno felt uneasy then it was definitely something bad that had come after them. Rosette wanted to run away with her brother but she couldn't leave Chrno behind to defend himself. Rosette made Joshua face her and she could see the fear in his eyes.

"Joshua, you need to run. Run and don't look back." Even in his condition Joshua shook his head at Rosette's request. There was no way she could make him change his mind and she knew it, there was nothing she could do. Tears welled up in Rosette's eyes as thoughts consumed her of what might happen if Joshua stayed here.

"Joshua, please. I don't want to risk losing you, if you were gone from my life I don't know what I would do," Rosette cried at her brother but he didn't seem to be going anywhere. Joshua raised his hand and rested it on his sister's cheek until blue met blue.

"Rosette, didn't you just say everything will be okay? I believe those words and I believe in you, we will all make it through this and live to tell the tale." Joshua gave Rosette a reassuring smile but somehow she knew nothing would turn out okay, not all of them would get out of this alive. Instead of telling Joshua what she really felt she simply nodded and let her brother help her to her feet.

"Chrno we are not going anywhere, we are going to fight by your side," Joshua said with so much conviction that Rosette didn't have a doubt in his words. Chrno on the other hand didn't look too pleased and immediately shot Joshua down.

"No you are not; you don't know how to handle demons. If the two of you stay here you will surely die and I don't want to lose either of you. So please, go back to the orphanage." Chrno was now pleading with the two siblings but neither of them wanted to leave him on his own. The young demon knew no matter what he said it would never convince them to leave him on his own. He heaved a heavy sigh and searched the forest that surrounded them for any sign of movement.

Rosette felt her hands shaking uncontrollably and wished she could be stronger but she couldn't deny how unbelievably scared she was. Unconsciously, Rosette walked to Chrno's side and laced her fingers through his. This shocked Chrno but he melted as soon as he looked into her ocean blue eyes. He felt her quivering and squeezed her hand to tell her it was going to be alright but he could tell she knew it wasn't.

Chrno noticed a figure move out of the corner of his eye and turned to face whatever it was but there was nothing there. Rosette followed Chrno's stare but could see nothing other than the outlines of the trees. That was when the young girl felt something brush past her shoulder and head behind her. Rosette tensed as she heard a strangled scream from behind and prayed that her assumptions were wrong. Rosette flew round to see a demon holding her brother by the throat and she literally felt the colour drain from her face. She couldn't see the demons features perfectly but she could make out that he had silver hair and a pair of glasses perched on the end of his nose. To Rosette he didn't seem that scary but when he locked gazes with her she took an involuntary step back. She wanted to say something but it felt like she had lost her voice and when she finally tried to say something it sounded weak.

"Let go of him," Rosette barely whispered. The demon simply laughed at this which sent cold shivers down Rosette's spine. She hadn't let go of Chrno's hand but she could feel her grip on him tighter as she continued to stare at him.

"Do you really think that I would release him, my dear? This mortal is precious to Chrno and I want him to feel pain as he watches him die at my hand." Rosette's sapphire eyes widened and without thinking it through she released Chrno's hand and lunged at the demon. This didn't phase the silver haired demon and he simply waited for her to get close enough before he raised his arm and threw her away. Rosette flew through the air and knocked into Chrno, sending them both to the floor.

"You shouldn't have turned your back on this young boy, my dear. You left him on his own which made him an easy target. Why don't you say your goodbyes now?" Rosette's eyes met the demons and before she could do anything to stop the demon, she watched her brother's life leave him. His sapphire eyes lost their sparkle and seemed to lose all joy they once had. His body fell limp and his golden hair hung loose, blowing in the ice cold wind. In that instant Rosette felt a piece of her die along with her brother as she gazed into his now lifeless eyes. She had let him down, she told him that everything would be okay and they would all stay together. Joshua had believed every word she had told him and now she had let him down. It was all her fault; she had turned her back on him for one second and left him alone. If only she had stayed by his side through it all, maybe he wouldn't have been ripped from her life. Rosette felt her world crumble around her and tears spilled down her cheeks as she stared at her now motionless brother.

"Joshua, I'm so sorry," Rosette whispered.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter. I will try and update it a bit sooner but I have got a lot of coursework that needs to be completed.

I want to know how you would like this story 'Precious Moments' to end?

Would you like:

Chrno and Rosette to be together?

Rosette to lose her life?

Or would you like to suggest your own idea?

I would really appreciate it if you told me what you would prefer because I am a bit confused about whether I want Rosette to be happy and be with Chrno or whether she should lose her life some way or another.

Please leave Comments!


	15. The Rage

This is the fifteenth chapter of Precious Moments. I have taken into account the kind of ending everyone wants but sadly it may not please everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, stupid GCSE exams! I have to re-sit three of them, can you believe it? Anyway I apologise but at least it's up now, I guess. Thank you for reading my story and commenting, I have really appreciated it. Please enjoy it and leave comments. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters involved.

It's only the end when you want it to be,  
That's a fact you have got to see.  
I will stay by your side and fight with you,  
Where ever you go I will be there with you too.

Rosette's eyes fluttered open to reveal the darkness of the night. The cold wind whipped at her skin while the moons light outlined the figure next to her. Goosebumps crawled across her skin as she took in his features and the smirk that was trained on his lips. It was clear to see that he was very amused by her flashback and when she tried to edge herself away from him he merely laughed in return. Rosette had always tried to block out the past with her and Joshua but when she truly looked at the scene of his death she finally understood something, something that had been at the back of her mind all along.

"It was you," Rosette's voice was hoarse and the words seemed to scratch at her throat. Aion simply stared at the young girl, waiting for her to explain what she meant by those three words. Rosette on the other hand was trying her best to make the scene stop playing in her head but every time she watched it, it became clearer. The features of the demon, the ice cold eyes that stared back at her and the eyes that stared at her now. Rosette didn't know how she never realised it earlier but now things were beginning to fall into place. The demon that had killed her brother was the same demon that now knelt beside her, taking her very own life away. Aion was the demon that had murdered her brother before her very own eyes.

Rosette was stunned into silence but Aion was growing impatient with the lack of conversation the young girl was making. Sighing, he rose from his feet and towered over Rosette who cowered away from his shadow. She looked so vulnerable and defenceless, that was the first time he had witnessed that side of her.

"I am very sorry, my dear but it seems your time has ran out." Aion tapped his wrist as though to add emphasis to his words but Rosette couldn't care less. Her sapphire eyes finally met his and she couldn't help the tears that escaped down her cheeks.

"How could you? You killed him... you killed my brother. He was weak and you went straight for him because of that. He had nothing to do with the fight yet you felt the need to take his life away. I will never forgive you for that Aion," Rosette cried. Even though she was in a frail state her words came across fierce. Aion smiled at her outburst because after many years she had finally realised that it was in fact him who had killed her brother. When he had first met the young nun he had recognised her straight away even though he had not seen her in a few years.

"So you have finally solved the mystery of who murdered your little brother. I bet you are very pleased with yourself." Aion gave her a wink that made Rosette gag. She wished that she could get her strength back just so she could avenge her brother's death. Rosette tried to summon the power within her that usually raged in situations like this but she was too weak to even try.

"I am going to kill you Aion," Rosette breathed. Aion had heard enough of her death threats and decided it was time to have a little fun with her. Rosette felt his hand grip around her throat and all of the air left her body. Aion dangled the young girl in the air as she gasped for breath. Rosette watched as his eyes twinkled with delight at the pain she was suffering. Her attempts at escaping were futile and she knew Aion was too strong, especially when she was in this weak state.

Rosette's sapphire eyes wandered up to stare at the moon as she watched the last moments of her life drift by. This time nobody was coming to save her, everyone was out looking for Aion somewhere else. If only they knew that he was really here with her, taking her life away. Rosette's body felt limp and her eyes became dreary as she fought for the last bits of reality she could hold onto. This wasn't how she wanted her life to end, especially not at the hand of Aion.

Rosette thought of all the people she would have to leave behind so the memories wouldn't fade away. Father Remington, the priest she had once had a crush on and helped her through a lot. He understood Rosette and had taken her in when her brother was killed. The one person who had trained her and the one who had let her cry on his shoulder. Remington was more like a father figure to her now, more than she had ever realised.

Azmaria, the young girl she had rescued from being killed. She used to blame everything on herself when none of it was her fault but yet she took the burden of guilt upon herself. A part from that she was so fun loving and always smiled even when things weren't right. Rosette worried about what the young girl would do without her; she didn't know many people and she had seemed to stick like glue to Rosette. More than likely she would blame Rosette's death on herself and beat herself up about it.

Then there was the one person she didn't even want to think about, the person who had made the past ten years a living hell, Chrno. Despite everything that happened she still couldn't seem to forget that crimson eyed boy she loved. Ever since she found him in that tomb she knew that there was something special about him and vowed to stay by his side forever. When he left ten years ago, Rosette looked everywhere for him, never giving up, even when the signs told her that it was useless. Everyone around her told her it was not worth it to mope around after him but they hadn't felt the way she felt about him. Whenever she would think of his name, Rosette would feel her heart break but it also brought back good memories of their time together and that was something she never wanted to forget. Even if Chrno hadn't come back after ten years, Rosette believed that they would have met one day, no matter what. He may not love her anymore but the love she felt for him seemed to grow with every passing day and that was what hurt, knowing she would never be loved back. The only thing that truly mattered to her was to see him happy but the sparkle was no longer in his eyes, instead they were cold and withdrawn, barely giving anything away. Aion had told her to forget about him and die a happy death but how can she possibly forget about the one demon she loved the most, it was just impossible. As long as Chrno was in her thoughts when her life was taken away she didn't mind because he was the only thing that was really worth fighting for and she knew it would be better for everyone if she just disappeared from their lives. Rosette inhaled one last shaky breath before she allowed the darkness to edge across her vision. Her tear filled, ocean blue eyes met Aion's one final time to a smirk set firmly on his face but it was soon wiped off when Rosette gave him a small smile.

"You haven't won Aion because I will never forget him, no matter what," Rosette whispered with her last breath. She expected the world around her to turn into darkness but instead the pressure on her throat vanished as she crumpled to the ground, gasping for air. Rosette had never felt so weak in her life, unable to protect herself. Aion was stood beside her, tense and ready for the fight that was bound to come.

Her eyes scanned the horizon, looking for the source of what had caused Aion to release his grip. Rosette could not see anything but when she looked closely she could make the outline of a tall figure with large wings. It pained her when she tried to strain her eyes but it dawned on her then who it was. The person who was always looking out for her, even when she didn't realise it and the one who always saved her from situations like these. Tears rolled down Rosette's cheeks in relief but she knew if he stayed any longer than he would most likely be killed. Aion had told her earlier that he was going to kill everyone around her, just like the dream had predicted.

Rosette tried to pull herself off the ground but the pain ripped through her body causing her to cry out.

"Can you hear her cries of pain, Chrno? It is all your fault that she is in this condition." Rosette tried to stop her cries of protest but it was too painful to ignore. Her eyes met with Chrno's and she could see the worry that was etched onto his face as he surveyed her. Rosette tried to tell him that she was alright and not to worry, but the words wouldn't form on her lips. The scene was just like the first time the three of them had met after ten years, Rosette trying to help but evidently risking her life and Chrno coming to save the day. If only it was like that time but now things were much worse.

"Get away from her, Aion. She has nothing to do with this, leave her alone." Aion smirked at Chrno before wrapping his fingers around the top of Rosette's arm, making Rosette whimper. Every part of her body seemed to be on fire as lights danced in front of her vision, which she knew wasn't a good sign. Rosette was that delirious that she just wished Aion would end her life so she wouldn't have to feel anything. Aion dragged Rosette to her feet, having to support her body weight.

"That's where you're wrong Chrno, everything revolves around Rosette. She is the last piece of this puzzle and with her death the jigsaw will be complete," Aion said cheerfully but his eyes deceived him, showing what he was truly feeling. Hate. That was all that Rosette could detect in her dreary state but she could not understand why he felt this way about her unless it was aimed at somebody else.

Rosette felt herself soaring through the air as the weight on her arm lifted. Everything blurred around her and the moon was the only thing that shone through. She knew that she would have to land soon but just for those few seconds she enjoyed the wind in her hair and the way it seemed to calm her even though she knew the world was collapsing around her. Rosette's golden hair wisped around her pale face as her sapphire eyes glanced at the moon above, thinking about everything that had happened that night. That's when she felt the pain shoot through her skull causing her to scream out as she felt the warm liquid run down her neck. All of her thoughts became jumbled as she grasped onto the last threads of her existence, never wanting to let it go, in fear that if she closed her eyes for even a second it may be her last. The throbbing never seized but it became more painful with every passing moment. Rosette tried to focus on anything else other than the blood that was now trickling down her arm onto the moist grass as she lay there, immobile, watching the two demons battle it out amongst themselves.

It was turning out to be an intense fight as Chrno and Aion continuously tried to find the others weak spot but it was nothing short of impossible. The two knew the other inside out leading to equal matched opponents which meant it was all down to luck who won. Rosette winced as Aion caught Chrno's cheek leaving a bloody gash behind but the young demon carried on as though it didn't even faze him. Rosette however knew it did. It was clear that he was hurt, she could see it in his eyes but he continued to fight just for her and she hated that. Rosette couldn't stand to see him get wounded because she was not strong enough to defend herself, the old Rosette would not have been beaten by anyone. Yet here she was lying on the floor on the verge of death, not even putting up a fight.

Rosette willed herself to move but it was all in vain as she yelped at the sharp stab in the back of her head. She slumped further into the tree trunk and thought about what she would have done in these circumstances ten years ago. Just like Rosette she would have jumped in without thinking about the consequences and fought until the death so why couldn't she do that this time? In the past, it may have been a live or die situation but this time it was worse, much worse. If only Rosette could be her sixteen year old self again then she would be able to fight, fight beside Chrno and help him win but that was out of the question.

The young woman tried to block out the sounds of Chrno's pain but she couldn't help the way she cringed every time he was struck by Aion. She couldn't take her eyes off the two of them and she felt anger bubble up inside of her. There was no doubt about it, Aion was winning and Chrno wouldn't be able to last much longer he was only just hanging on, pushing himself to the limit. Rosette was infuriated with Chrno for doing all of this just for her when he should pull out now and fly off to some where safe. She squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip as the rage began to slowly consume her and she knew what was going to happen next.

Rosette's eyes snapped open to reveal two pools of crimson and a small smile on her lips as she felt her black wings brush the side of her cheek.

"You've done it now Aion," Rosette whispered.


	16. Too Late

**This is the sixteenth chapter of Precious Moments! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I have had writers block! I hope you enjoy and please leave comments :-)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters involved.**

Father Remington swerved the car around a corner, narrowly missing a group of people on the pavement. If it had been any other time he would have personally apologised but too many things were happening all at once. The only thing he could do was pray that Chrno had made it there to save Rosette or things could have turned bad. Remington knew that Rosette was a strong girl but without any motivation she would surely be ripped apart. The other cars were still following behind but he knew none of them would be able to comprehend the power of Aion and some of them may even lose their lives.

Azmaria remained silent in the passenger seat as Remington sped through the city's streets. Her pale red eyes watched as the scenery changed around them and new things came into view but none of that mattered. The young girl understood the situation they were all left in even if no one had truly informed her. She had been with them all for a long time now so they could no longer deceive her. Azmaria glanced at Remington next to her to make sure he was doing okay but his eyes were fixed on the road. Deep down he was worrying but on the surface he didn't show it, he believed he had to stay strong.

Their last hopes now rested with Chrno, he was the only one that could help Rosette.

Chrno was in absolute agony, Aion had obviously been training since they had last met and he was stronger than before. The fight was intense and it was surely one to the death but the young demon began to question whether he would be able to win. He threw Aion away from him, giving him a few seconds to check that Rosette was okay. His eyes scanned the area where he had last seen her but she was no longer there. Chrno's eyebrows knitted together in confusion but he couldn't dwindle on the fact too long as Aion rushed into the side of him, knocking Chrno off his feet. Aion stood above the young demon with a grin fixed on his face. It was clear that he was enjoying Chrno's pain.

"You can't protect her forever Chrno, tonight she will be mine," Aion smirked. His gray eyes were cold and hard but Chrno did not feel fear instead he felt pure hatred towards Aion. He had already claimed one of his loves; he most certainly will not be able to defeat the other. The young demon would not make the same mistakes as last time, he vowed to protect Rosette until the very end and that's what he planned to do.

Before Aion had chance to react Chrno jumped swiftly to his feet and threw a punch to his groin. Aion groaned at the sudden impact and stumbled backwards, wheezing. Everything was still as the two demons watched each other without moving. They weighed up their chances of attacks but one young girl had had enough of their antics.

Rosette watched from the sidelines neither of them even glancing in her direction. She allowed Chrno to continue fighting but now she could see the damage he had taken, she knew that enough was enough. Her black wings were poised and ready as her crimson eyes fixated on the one demon that had ruined her life. In the blink of an eye she was hovering above the ground just as the two demons crashed into one another. Rosette rolled her eyes at their idiocy and looked for a chance to intervene. Aion threw Chrno away from him effortlessly into a tree near them and Rosette knew it was now or never. She inhaled a sharp breath before she plummeted towards a very unsuspecting Aion. The force sent him flying into the wall of the Order as Rosette lightly landed on her feet. A growl echoed around them as Aion rose to his feet and shrugged the debris off him. Fury flashed in the depth of his eyes but as soon as he locked eyes with Rosette shock overtook him.

"Miss me?" Rosette teased a smirk evident on her face. Aion couldn't help the grin that tugged at his lips at how the young girl was acting. He liked the challenge of bringing Rosette down and he wanted Chrno to sit by and watch it all. Rosette narrowed her eyes, calculating what he would do first. She knew that Aion was strong and could easily take her down but that was when Rosette was merely a human, now there was no telling who would win.

Chrno blinked a few times after the impact, trying to blink the blurriness away from his vision. His crimson eyes surveyed the area for Aion but when they landed upon Rosette who stood confidently in the centre of the open he gasped in surprise. Her black wings were spread wide at either side of her, fanning the air slightly and brushing the sides of her cheeks. Her blonde hair whisked around her face while her crimson eyes that were almost identical to Chrno's were shining with determination. A grin was painted on her lips and for the first time in probably ten years she truly looked like the old Rosette. The young sixteen year old girl who jumped into situations without thinking them through and always had a smile on her face. Chrno could see Rosette getting back a bit of her old self and he couldn't help but smile at her actions. He had missed the old Rosette, the girl he had fallen in love with but even now when she was like this he couldn't stop the love he felt for her, it was for forever.

"I see you learnt a few tricks over the past ten years, interesting," Aion mused. His gray eyes looked over her appearance, from the black wings to the fiery red eyes that were trained on him. If he didn't know better he would have assumed that she had become a demon but that assumption was far from correct.

"Yeah, you didn't hang around long enough to find out though Aion," Rosette lost her teasing tone as her eyes hardened on Aion. Aion knew that Rosette was done with talking, he could tell by the look in her eyes. He stalked towards her painfully slow, weighing up the options he had. Rosette simply stood there eyes fixed upon Aion in case he made any sudden movements that would cost her.

What neither of them did expect was Rosette to be launched to the other side of the clearing by an unknown figure. The blonde moaned at the impact, pushing herself up from the ground and leant on the tree. She looked around to find the source of what had caused her to fly through the air when her gaze landed upon two young men floating in mid air just next to Aion and a young woman stood just to the side. She gasped when she realised who they were, Shader, Viede and Genai. Rosette thought that they had all been killed in the last fight that had occurred in Eden.

There was no way she was going to back down, not now. Rosette stretched each black wing one at a time and cracked her neck, crimson eyes blazing as she regarded the three demons before her. Shader had gone to check on Chrno which Rosette was grateful for, secretly she had always liked Shader because she was the least harmful of the Sinners and she cared deeply for Chrno.

Rosette wafted her wings at either side of her, stirring the air causing her to lift off the ground and hover above the trees. Viede and Genai watched Rosette shocked at what she could do, the last time they had seen her she was only a mere human but now she was much more powerful. Her crimson eyes slid closed as she spread her arms out at either side of her, preparing herself for what she was about to do. There was no other option she could choose now, time was running out and Rosette would do anything she could to protect those around her. Black clouds rolled over the shining moon, blocking out any source of light as everything around them seemed to plummet into total darkness. The demons senses kicked in and their eyes adjusted to what little light they had, noticing that Rosette was still hovering in the air above.

Aion watched as Rosette's eyes snapped open and her blood red eyes seemed to shine even in the darkness. Just like the last time they penetrated through everything and seemed to search into his soul. There was no way he was going to allow this to be the same ending as last time, he had to make sure he never allowed her to reach her true potential.

"Viede, Genai you must stop Rosette. She is capable of unexplained things that could indeed be the end of all of us," Aion warned. His gray eyes narrowed at the two demons and without hesitation they flew towards Rosette as fast as they could. She was unsuspecting of their presence so it came as a shock when a blow landed on her stomach sending her hurtling backwards. She managed to straighten herself before she plummeted back to the ground and glared at the two demons.

"You're going down little lady," Genai chuckled, advancing closer to Rosette. A grin lit up on her face at his threat and he seemed taken aback by this. He saw no fear in her eyes, actually he saw nothing other than determination and it made him question whether he could do this.

"Things have changed since you've been gone, I've grown up and I'm in charge of my own life," Rosette roared and launched herself at a bewildered Genai. She managed to strike his cheek with her fist and then quickly flipped herself around so she could kick him in the stomach. He grunted from the pain and stopped to catch his breath. Before Rosette could do any further damage, Viede stepped in to protect his comrade. Unlike Genai, Viede seemed cocky and looked at Rosette as nothing more than a stepping stone to breaking Chrno. He threw a punch but was stunned when she managed to dodge it and catch it in the palm of her hand. He didn't even have time to blink before Rosette was sending punches from left right and centre. Viede stumbled backwards towards Genai and both of them shared an astonished look.

"Didn't I tell you? I make the rules now," Rosette laughed. She raised her hands above her head and closed her eyes, concentrating all of her power into the palms of her hands. A sigh escaped her lips as the power began to overwhelm her and a small smile played upon her lips at the glorious feeling. She opened her eyes to find an electric ball balancing between her hands and the shocked looks of the two demons. It was priceless. She drew her hands away from each other causing the ball to split in half and focused her attention on Genai and Viede who gulped under her intense gaze.

"You messed with the wrong girl." Rosette threw her hands back and then felt the two balls grow bigger as a beam shot from each of them. Genai narrowly missed the one aimed at him but Viede was not as fortunate. Rosette watched with amusement as it him in the chest and sent him hurtling backwards. His wings seemed to fold away behind him as his eyes slid closed and the air rushed past him. A crunch echoed through the night as he hit the ground and for only a moment everyone seemed frozen, even Rosette. She was shocked that her power could kill a demon; she knew that it held a lot of potential but not that much.

Genai turned his gaze on her and in that one look Rosette could see so much hatred aimed at her. He wanted revenge for the life she had taken and Rosette knew it. She had killed his friend and she was the one who had caused him pain. Demon or not, Rosette still knew how it felt to lose someone. For a second she actually felt guilty for what she had done but that was replaced by fury when she looked to the ground to see Aion holding Chrno in the air by his throat. Distracted by this she didn't see Genai charging towards her and when he knocked her off her feet she could not regain her balance. The wind rushed past her, blowing her golden hair out around her as tears leaked from her fiery eyes. The impact hurt less than she imagined it was but a cry still escaped her lips. She looked up through hooded eyes to find that everyone was now watching her, even Chrno who was barely hanging onto life. Genai landed gracefully beside Aion, pain evident in his eyes for the comrade he had lost who only lay a few feet away.

Rosette pushed herself up from the ground and clenched her fists at either side of her. She raised her right hand and allowed the electrical ball to form, growing as her anger built. Without even any sign of emotion she flicked her wrist and it flew towards Genai who only had time to widen his eyes. His legs caved from underneath him and he watched Rosette as his life was taken from him. He fell limp and landed at Aion's feet but deep in his eyes was the slightest bit of happiness, probably because he could now join his friend but also so he could be free from this world of misery.

Shader stood off to the side watching the heated fight with intensity, studying how everyone acted. She never planned to get involved because to her she secretly wanted Rosette and Chrno to win so they could end Aion's antics. Lately he had been getting out of hand and none of the Sinner's could handle him. It would be better for everyone if Aion was just gone, then maybe the world would be a little brighter.

Aion's icy laugh sliced through the silent night as his grip around Chrno's throat tightened dangerously. Rosette took a step forward, diminishing the light in her hand because the only thing she wanted now was for Chrno to be okay. She would risk her own life if it was for him, she would give her whole world just to save him.

"There's no point in trying to save him now Rosette, you're too late. You failed him and you failed yourself," Aion stated mockingly but Rosette couldn't help the way those words penetrated her. Her crimson eyes widened and everyone around her watched as they flickered from crimson to sapphire and back again. Her defences were beginning to crumble and Aion was tearing her down. Chrno wanted to tell her that he was okay and that she hadn't let him down but the grip around his throat cut off all source of words he could find.

"And now Rosette you are going to watch Chrno die in front of your very eyes without being able to do anything to prevent it," Aion taunted. Rosette tried with all her might to form the light in her palm but nothing worked. A single tear slid down her cheek and Aion smirked knowing that she had given up because there was simply nothing she could do to stop him.

Chrno reached out a hand to Rosette and her eyes met his. He tried to tell her through the look in his eyes that it was okay, she had done a good job but Rosette shook her head. Her blonde hair shook wildly around her as she bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. The tears now streaked down her cheeks and Chrno wanted to wipe them away. The black clouds rolled away to reveal the moons light as the black feathers on her wings started to float away into the night air until there was nothing left. Chrno looked into her crimson eyes only to find them back to their original sapphire colour. He gave her a weak smile because he had never been so proud of her. These past ten years must have been so hard and yet she had persevered through it all. If only he had the chance to tell her how he felt then that would have made the world to him. He didn't want to die without Rosette knowing she was his life and without her there was no point in continuing. Chrno wished now that he had come back instead of going on a wild goose chase after Aion. He regretted everything he had done to her, maybe instead of the fight they were having now they may have had a small cottage somewhere just for the two of them, wading out the rest of their days.

"Say goodbye Rosette." Chrno's crimson eyes widened as he looked back at Aion watching as he raised a knife behind his head. This was it and he knew it, there was no way he could get out of it this time. Stealing a last glance at Rosette, the love of his life he closed his eyes and awaited death. He kept the young girls image in his mind because if he died thinking of her then he would be happy because she was the only thing that mattered.

Chrno felt something hard knock into the side of him and the grip on his throat loosened as he fell to the ground. He wheezed as the air was knocked out of him but his eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he looked as to what had freed him from Aion's grasp. Rosette stood just above him, the white orb flickering in her hand until it finally went out. Aion clutched his chest as a small smile played upon his lips even in the moments of his death.

"I knew you could do it," Aion whispered and just like that his life was taken away. His gray eyes lost their menacing sparkle and became lifeless as his body gave way and he toppled to the ground. Chrno was confused at his last choice of words but he had always found Aion a mystery. He felt slight pity for the demon and remorse because even though he hated him for everything he had done he had still been a friend of his many, many years ago.

"Guess it's over, huh," Chrno chuckled, trying to lighten the atmosphere but when Rosette didn't reply he knew something was wrong. Her back was to him so he could not see her emotions but then before his very eyes her legs gave way from underneath her and she collapsed. Chrno's face drained of colour as he stared at the love of his life, lying lifeless on the floor, the front of her shirt covered in blood from the knife wound in her stomach. Silent tears fell down his cheeks as he crawled towards her and placed a tender hand on her cheek.

"Rosette," Chrno whispered into the night.

**Don't panic ya'll this isn't the ending, I think there will be one more chapter after this if that's what ya'll want? Please tell me if you want another chapter and leave comments! :-)**


	17. Sweet Memories

**This is the seventeenth chapter of 'Precious Moments.' I am sooooo sorry for not uploading sooner but coursework has just hectic lately and I can't seem to find time to write, I hope you forgive me! I hope you enjoy it, please read and comment! :')**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters involved.**

Azmaria clenched her fists into her clothes as her pale red eyes were strained as she looked out the front window of the car. The atmosphere in the car was tense as they neared the Order and neither her nor Remington was prepared for what they were about to face. Neither knew what had occurred so they were going into this blind but as long as there was a chance they could save Rosette they didn't mind.

Remington slammed on the brakes and for only a moment there was silence. Azmaria could feel her breath hitch as her heart beat soared through her chest. Tears brimmed in her pale red eyes as she stared in utter shock at the scene before them. Rosette lay in Chrno's arms as he rocked them back and forth. The moon above shone upon the two of them, lighting up the scene in such a beautiful way. Chrno's hair had come loose from his braid and flowed elegantly around him, brushing against the grass. His crimson eyes were filled with pain as he stared down at his beloved who lay lifeless in his arms. Her eyes were closed and her plump red lips were slightly parted. The blood soaked through Rosette's clothes and rubbed off onto Chrno's but the young demon didn't care, he didn't care about anything anymore if his reason for living was gone.

Azmaria stumbled out of the car and practically ran across the grass, slipping a few times but quickly recovering. She heard Remington's footsteps just behind her so she knew he was following closely. The young girl fell to her knees in front of her two best friends and could not believe what she was seeing. The tears began to fall harder and soon enough her cries echoed through the night as she sobbed over Rosette. Remington pulled her into his arms as her body convulsed and the sobs racked her body.

Chrno raised his crimson eyes and watched as Remington held Azmaria in his arms, stroking her hair behind her ears and whispering soothing words in her ear. How he longed to be able to do that to Rosette again but instead she had gone from his life. It felt like his whole world had ripped at the seams but there was no way he would be able to sew it back up, not again. Rosette had been his whole life, the light in his darkness. Without her there would be absolutely nothing, nothing worth living for.

Chrno wished that he had the chance to tell her his true feelings because he had been head over heels for her. His love for her was never ending and not even death would be able to stop it. If only he could look into her eyes for one last time, hold her in his arms and steal one more kiss. Chrno buried his face into her blonde hair and inhaled her scent, praying to God that she would come back to him. He couldn't help the humorous laugh that escaped his lips at how ironic it seemed. Him, a demon was now asking the almighty for help, it just didn't seem right. Shaking his head slightly, he hung his head, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes so that nobody would see the tears falling down his flushed cheeks. His grip on Rosette tightened as he tried to wake her up or do something so that she could be alive again.

A reassuring hand rested on his shoulder, squeezing slightly so that he knew that they were there for him. Chrno lifted his head and turned to meet a pair of sapphire eyes that were filled with sorrow. He inhaled a sharp breath at the person who was stood beside him because surely he had to be dreaming.

A small smile played upon her lips as her eyes brimmed with tears and a ghostly light glowed around her petite frame. The young demon was astounded that she was with him once again even if he knew soon she would leave, for now someone who could understand what he was going through would be enough.

"All is not lost yet Chrno," Mary Magdalene whispered, raising her ghostly hand to touch Chrno's cheek. He couldn't help but gasp when her hand met his skin because she was as cold as ice but that was understandable seeing as she was not alive. Chrno willed himself to say something to her for he knew this moment would most likely never come again but yet the words would not form.

"You love her don't you, Chrno? Then don't let her go," Mary breathed and Chrno gazed back at Rosette who hadn't moved an inch in his arms. He pulled her closer to him and scrunched his eyes closed trying to make sense of it all.

"She's not coming back, she's never coming back. Rosette's gone and it should have been me, if only I had been there for her none of this would have happened. It's all my fault," Chrno sobbed. Mary shook her head at how he could so easily blame himself when Rosette did this all for him. He did not understand her love for him; it was far greater than any human could have offered him.

Even Mary couldn't help but admit that it surpassed every emotion she had felt for him. She had thought that no one could love Chrno more than she did but when Rosette had appeared to Chrno she realised the young girl's love was far greater. After this had sunk in Mary had agreed to let go and move on from Chrno which had been hard but worth it. Now she understood that Chrno overtime had let her go and found his true love in Rosette, the young girl that made him smile in a way she never could.

Mary heaved a sigh, knowing that she didn't have much time to be with Chrno even though she never wanted to leave his side. She knelt beside him wrapping an arm around his shoulders just as he began to shake from his tears. Mary placed a tender kiss on Chrno's cheek but not once did he meet her gaze as he was too wrapped up with the young girl in his arms but Mary was pleasantly surprised that it didn't hurt her anymore to see them together.

"Do not blame yourself Chrno, none of this was your fault. You thought you were doing whatever was best for Rosette and in a way you where but the truth is the only thing she needed was you. As long as you are by her side she will be happy so just make sure you don't let her slip through your fingers, next time may be your last chance," Mary whispered into Chrno's ear and she heard his heavy breathing begin to even out as he listened to her comforting words.

Slowly, he raised his head and gazed at Mary for the last time. He let a smile touch upon his lips as the two of them shared one last look. Chrno rested Rosette's head on his leg before he reached out with his hand and enclosed it around Mary's. Her cool touch seemed to reassure him as he gently added pressure unto which she smiled slightly.

"I am so glad you have moved on Chrno, you deserve to be happy so forget about me and live a long and happy life with Rosette. I wish you all the best Chrno." Before Chrno could reply Mary began to fade away in front of his eyes and instead of feeling hurt and broken the smile didn't leave his lips as he stared at where she had been only moments ago.

"Thank you Mary," Chrno murmured under his breath.

The young demon felt a slight shift of weight from the body in his arms and his eyes darted down to find Rosette moaning and writhing in pain. His heartbeat picked up speed at the hope that maybe her time wasn't up yet, she had fought death before surely she could do that again. He scooped her up in his arms and rose to his feet, making sure that he added no pressure onto her wound.

"Stay with me Rosette, everything will be okay." Upon hearing Chrno's voice Azmaria and Remington lifted their heads and glanced over at the demon merely thinking that he wasn't taking Rosette's death to well. Azmaria practically screamed for joy when she saw Rosette was still breathing if only barely whereas Remington didn't move an inch. He had never imagined that the young girl would have been able to fight death once again, it just seemed unreal.

"Father Remington, Rosette needs a Doctor," Chrno stated in a rush. This snapped Remington out of his inner rambling as he shook his head trying to gather his thoughts. He nodded his head at Chrno and pulled himself away from Azmaria's steel grip.

"Right this way." Remington raced across the grass with Chrno following right behind him. The two skidded around the corner until the entrance of the Order came into view. Chrno frequently stole glances down at Rosette just to check that she was still with him. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and it hurt to see her in so much pain, it was just like when she had tried to stay alive the last time.

"I promise, from now on I will never leave you so please give me another chance?" Chrno begged, knowing full well that she couldn't hear him and even if she could he knew that she wouldn't be able to respond.

Remington held open the door to Nurse Beth's office, allowing Chrno to manoeuvre inside without jostling Rosette too much. The young demon couldn't seem to release his hold on Rosette, it all seemed so surreal. As though he would wake up at any moment and find himself lying on the grass with Rosette in their special field, back when everything was okay but he knew that was an impossible thought. There was no way the two of them could go back to those times; they may never be able to do it again.

"Chrno," a small hand rested on his arm and his head quickly spun around to find Nurse Beth looking at him warily. "Can you please place Rosette on the bed?" she said it almost as a question as though she didn't know whether he would flat out refuse her.

Chrno sighed under his breath and carefully placed Rosette's fragile frame on the hospital bed, making sure to place her head gently on the pillow. For a moment he stood there without moving, just looking at the beautiful girl before him. It may be the last time he could gaze upon her face while she was still breathing and he planned to never forget anything.

Her blonde hair cascaded around her as her eyes were screwed tight shut from the pain she was enduring. Worry lines were etched onto her forehead and he comfortingly traced a finger along them. Almost instantly they eased up and she seemed to relax a bit more as her breathing evened out. Her cheeks were flushed while her plump lips were slightly parted as she inhaled shaky breaths. Chrno brushed his hand through her hair once more before placing it on her cheek and rubbing soothing circles.

"Be strong Rosette," Chrno whispered. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before withdrawing from her side to the corner of the room. He slumped into the chair as her breathing became heavy once again as soon as he had taken his touch away from her.

Chrno idly watched as Nurse Beth checked Rosette over to confirm the decision about whether she was going to pull through or not. He was too lost in his own thoughts, thinking of what could have been. Exhaustion seemed to waft over him and pulled him further into the darkness. His injuries were still not healed and the after affects of the battle where beginning to affect him. Of course he didn't want to close his eyes, he wanted nothing more than to stay by Rosette's side but the blackness danced across his vision and before he could do anything his eyelids slid to a close, shutting out the real world and welcoming the darkness.

Azmaria could not believe her eyes as she gazed at the immobile Rosette in Chrno's arms, this could not be happening again. The first time there was always a slight possibility that she would awake but not many survived a second time and Azmaria didn't even try to kid herself that Rosette would be the exception. Tears trickled down the young girl's cheeks as realisation finally sinked in. This may be the end and there was nothing she could have possibly done to prevent it.

A pair of arms wrapped around her fragile body and embraced her, allowing all of her emotions to overflow. Azmaria clung to Remington as though she was holding on for dear life as her legs shook from grief. The only thing that kept repeating in her mind was, '_she's gone... Rosette's gone..._' and that was something that Azmaria never wanted to admit no matter how true it seemed.

She did not want this to be the last time she would ever see her dear friend. Rosette still had her whole life ahead of her, so many things that she still had yet to accomplish. Her dreams of the future were now shattered in only a matter of seconds. The last ten years of the young blonde haired girl's life had been full of pain and sadness and Azmaria never wanted her to leave this world only remembering bad memories. When she thought back they had all shared some unbelievably amazing memories, sure they had their ups and downs but they would all pull through together.

Azmaria watched through her tear streaked vision as Chrno finally stood up and noticed how much pain was in his crimson eyes. It was clear how much he still loved her but what she didn't understand is why he had been so harsh to her when they had bumped into each other again after ten years. Surely he had been as heartbroken as Rosette was so why did he have to pretend like he didn't care?

The young girl practically screamed when she heard Rosette's barely audible breathing but it was still a good sign. Rosette may be able to defeat death once again, I mean she had overcome it once before so why couldn't she do it again? She watched as Rosette's eyelids fluttered and then scrunched closed in pain and that's when Azmaria began to wonder whether it was okay to allow her to go through all that pain again.

Azmaria felt Remington's arms fall away from her body as he unclenched her fists that held a firm grip on his shirt. She felt utterly alone as he stepped away from her and the chill of the night finally hit her causing her to shiver.

"Right this way," Remington abruptly stated and Azmaria watched as the two men darted across the field leaving her behind. She willed herself to follow but her legs wouldn't move, she couldn't face what might lie ahead knowing that all of their lives may come tumbling down. Granted things might turn out for the best but deep down she knew that was a lie, nothing would be okay.

The wind whipped through her silver hair as the cold wrapped around her body like a blanket, chilling her to the bone. Azmaria felt her legs begin to shake and soon enough they could no longer support her as she fell to the ground. She drew her knees to her chest and hung her head trying to generate warmth and block out the real world.

Memories flew through her mind of a much happier time when everything seemed okay and no one ever thought of what would happen in the future. Azmaria wished that she could rewind time back to when Chrno was still with them and before everything took a turn for the worse because those few months that they all spent together was the happiest time in her life and it was all thanks to her friends. If Chrno and Rosette hadn't saved her all those years ago then she may have still been there now, she owed the both of them her very life.

A fond memory began to play in her mind and Azmaria allowed herself to be drawn into it, momentarily forgetting the harsh reality.

"_Azmaria," Rosette yelled as she pounded on the young girl's door nearly breaking it down. Sighing at her antics, Azmaria rose from her seat and allowed her friend to enter the room. Rosette stood before her dressed in a beautiful midnight blue strapless dress that stopped mid thigh, obviously inappropriate but Rosette would just shrug and say 'rules are meant to be broken.' She paired the outfit with patent leather black high heels and a stunning diamond encrusted necklace and earring set that shimmered in the light. Her blond hair was curled and cascaded down her back like a veil. A beaming smile lit up Rosette's face and the excitement in her eyes grew upon seeing her friend all ready for the night ahead._

"_Are you coming then?" Rosette asked, indicating that they were already a few minutes late. Azmaria's pale red eyes widened in surprise before she quickly fetched her purse from the bed._

"_Yes, of course I am," Azmaria huffed as she reapplied her lip gloss. Glancing in the mirror one last time at the outfit she had chosen a small smile worked its way onto her face. She had chosen a simple baby pink layered dress that stopped just before her knees and after a bit of persuading from Rosette she had worn some baby pink heels to match the outfit. Of course she found it difficult to walk in them but Rosette was fixed on her wearing them so she didn't argue._

_Azmaria has to admit that she rather liked the heels and how well they suited the outfit but she would never admit it to Rosette unless she wanted her to get a big head over it. Her silver hair was pinned into a bun with a few strands escaping allowing them to flow elegantly down her back._

"_You look fine Azmaria; can we please just go now?" Azmaria spun around to find Rosette leant against the door frame tapping her foot on the floor in an obviously impatient manor. Azmaria nodded her head causing her bun to bounce in response as she hurried out of the room, slamming the door behind her._

_If Azmaria was being totally honest she was rather nervous as to what Rosette had planned because she never did anything by halves. The young girl just wished that her friend hadn't gone overboard like she did with everything else but even Azmaria knew that was a farfetched thing to ask. She kept stealing glances at Rosette out of the corner of her eye because her smile had not once left her face and it made Azmaria extremely uncomfortable thinking what was awaiting._

_Trying not to think about it Azmaria cast her eyes over to the various windows that lined the halls giving a glimpse of the outside world. The sky had already turned dark and snow still fell, littering the floor causing it to light up the night. Azmaria couldn't believe how quickly Christmas had come, it was already Christmas Eve and for the first time she would be celebrating Christmas. She was so excited that she could finally share this experience with all of her friends and finally embrace the spirit. So far she absolutely loved it and tonight would just make it ten times better._

_Rosette came to a stop beside Azmaria and turned to her with a grin evident on her face. Azmaria gulped as she realised that this was the moment of truth, now was the time that she would see what Rosette had planned for her. Rosette drew the young girl into an embrace and squeezed her tightly. Azmaria was confused by Rosette's actions but played along anyway, hoping that Rosette hadn't totally lost it. Rosette finally pulled away and held her at arm's length, her sapphire eyes shining with wonder._

"_Merry Christmas Azmaria," Rosette whispered to her friend and before Azmaria could comprehend Rosette had swung open the double doors and there everyone stood waiting for her arrival._

"_Merry Christmas," they all sung in unison. Azmaria's breath caught in her throat as she glanced around the room at all of her friends gathered in one place. It seemed that the whole order had gathered for her first Christmas and by the smiles on their faces they couldn't be happier to be sharing this with her. Emotions flooded through the young girl and she was utterly speechless by it all. Her vision blurred as tears ran down her cheeks and Rosette's smile faded instantly, worrying that she had done something wrong._

"_Azmaria, what's wrong? I'm sorry if you don't like it. I wasn't..." Rosette was cut off midsentence by Azmaria's melodic laughter. Rosette was left perplexed by the young girl's actions seeing as she was still crying._

"_Don't be daft I am so happy," Azmaria cried, another round of tears shaking her frame. Azmaria couldn't believe that Rosette had gone through so much trouble just to make this occasion special for her._

"_But you're crying," Rosette murmured and Azmaria swiped at her eyes trying to prevent the tears from falling but she was too emotional to make them stop. Instead Azmaria threw her arms around Rosette and embraced her friend._

"_I'm crying because I can't believe you went through all of this for me, I can't tell you how happy this has made me," Azmaria whispered before withdrawing from the hug and allowing a warm smile to grace her lips and finally the tears stopped flowing allowing Rosette to believe her._

"_It was worth it," Rosette smiled, grabbing Azmaria's hand and dragging her towards the group of people that had now begun mingling. The young girl looked around at the decorated hall at all of the decorations. Tinsel and Christmas ornaments were dotted around the room but the thing that caught her eye was the huge Christmas tree in the middle of the room. It stood tall and was breathtaking with its many baubles hanging._

"_You moron," cried Rosette, shocking Azmaria out of her reverie. Before her stood such an amusing sight that a smile shone instantly on her face. Rosette's face had turned bright red in anger as she stared down at Chrno. A tray of scattered deserts lay on the floor creating such a mess and it was clear that Rosette wasn't too happy with what Chrno had done. The young demon took a step back when he came into contact with her icy glare as his hands shot up in surrender._

"_Now come on Rosette, you know I didn't mean it," Chrno tried to reason with her but it was a wasted effort on his behalf. Once Rosette saw red there was no calming her down and Azmaria felt sorry for Chrno because this time he was on the receiving end. She took one agonisingly slow step forward causing Chrno to recoil away._

_A moment of silence filled the whole room as everyone waited for what Rosette was planning to do to the poor, defenceless demon. Chrno's eyes grew wide as he pleaded for Rosette to see the truth but he knew that she wouldn't back down now. An evil grin flashed on Rosette's face as her eyes twinkled under the lights, Rosette had a plan._

_Azmaria cringed when Rosette let out a howling scream and charged at Chrno who was none the wiser but instinctively he ran the opposite direction. The two dodge and dived between people and decorations. Despite the situation Azmaria couldn't help the laughter as it bubbled over and soon enough she was nearly on the floor in hysterics at the bizarre scene._

_Chrno's hair flapped behind him, his crimson eyes wide with fear of what Rosette had in store for him but yet his lips were curved up into a smile as though even he was finding this whole predicament quite amusing. However, Rosette was a totally different story. Her ocean blue eyes were narrowed, calculating Chrno's movements while her golden locks bounced as her mouth was drawn in a tight line. Yes, Rosette didn't find it the least bit funny because to her this was serious._

_Azmaria held her stomach as the laughter began to cause her pain and she tried to catch her breath but as soon as she was able to another burst of laughter surged through her. She had never felt so carefree and alive in all of her life. Azmaria had always had a huge black cloud looming over her but tonight maybe even she could let loose a bit and just enjoy her time with her friends. And that's exactly what she planned to do, no matter what._

_She watched in amusement as Chrno and Rosette shot through the double doors in almost a blur. They would surely be back soon once Rosette had taught Chrno a lesson but until then Azmaria would have to start the festivities by herself. She didn't mind because everyone in this room was her family now and she couldn't ask for anything more._

_Christmas music filled the room as people paired off and began to sway to the beat, all smiling happily in content. Azmaria strolled towards the balcony, smiling at everyone who looked her way and wrapped her arms around herself as the cold wind whipped around her. She rested her elbows on the balcony railing and leant her head on the palm of her hand. Even though a chill ran up her spine from the bitter cold she still remained in that position._

_A shooting star flew across the sky, capturing Azmaria's attention as she raised her head. Her silver hair whisked around her as the wind picked up causing goose bumps to prick Azmaria's arms. The young girl had never seen a shooting star in real before but she had always longed to see one with her own eyes. Sure, people had spoken about them when around her but it was never the same as actually seeing one and as Azmaria gazed at it shooting across the sky she realised that it was as beautiful as everyone said, if not more._

_Before it disappeared she quickly snapped her eyes closed and made a wish. A wish that Azmaria hoped would come true not for her but for all of them. An unnerving silence settled around her as she whispered into the night air, her only dream._

"_I wish we could stay together forever as a family," Azmaria breathed. Her wish was carried along the whistling wind and just like that their fate was sealed._

**I hope you liked the chapter and in the next one this flashback still isn't over but what will happen to Rosette or even Chrno? :O**

**Please don't forget to comment... :')**


	18. The News

**This is the eighteenth chapter of 'Precious Moments.' I know the flashback at the end of the last chapter was mainly focusing on Azmaria but I also wanted to bring other events into it so this chapter will still be the flashback but it mainly revolves around Chrno and Rosette and the news that she receives...**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters involved.**

"How many times do you expect me to say I'm sorry before you will actually forgive me?" Chrno heaved a sigh as he walked alongside his partner who was still highly annoyed with him for dropping the tray full of food. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, hoping that maybe her mood had lightened but a scowl was still firmly in place and he simply rolled his eyes at her childish antics.

Just as the two were about to enter the main hall he noticed that Rosette had come to a sudden halt just behind him. Confused, he slowly turned around to find Rosette's head hung low, her bangs covering her face so he could not see what was wrong. Almost instantly he became worried about the young girl because even though only moments ago was she beating the crap out of him he still cared about her with all of his heart and would do anything for her. He watched closely as Rosette lifted a hand and wiped at her eyes and that's when Chrno noticed the glistening tears roll down her flushed cheeks.

"I just wanted this night to be perfect, its Azmaria's first time celebrating Christmas so I thought I could make it absolutely amazing but I haven't done anything but make her cry," Rosette whispered as her shoulders shook from the sobs as Chrno shook his head at her words. If only Rosette could realise how happy Azmaria actually was. Chuckling under his breath, he enveloped Rosette in a hug and squeezed her gently.

"Rosette, you have made this night perfect. Look around everyone is happy and Azmaria, well she is over the moon and I just don't think you understand how happy you have made her," Chrno assured her as he tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Rosette's wails quietened and soon enough she was reduced to hiccups as she dabbed at her eyes. Her sapphire eyes met Chrno's and it felt like he had fallen for her all over again, even with tears still in her eyes she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes upon. Every time he saw her she would take his breath away with just one look, even when she was shouting at him over something silly she was absolutely breathtaking.

"I hope your right Chrno, I just want her to enjoy herself," Rosette breathed as she quickly withdrew from his embrace and straightened her dress, fixing her makeup without even bothering to look in a mirror. She held her head up high and decided that the only way she could make sure Azmaria could enjoy herself is if everyone around her was too. A smile touched upon her lips as she cockily looked at Chrno beside her who was now casually leaning against the wall.

"Besides I'm already having a good time, who'd have thought teaching you a lesson could be so much fun?" Rosette winked at Chrno but couldn't help notice how her heart warmed as soon as he smiled back at her. He looked extra special tonight in his black tux but no matter what he wore he still looked handsome. A warm blush coloured her cheeks at that last thought and obviously Chrno picked up on it.

"What's gotten you so embarrassed?" he teased as he pinched her cheek like she was some small child. She batted his hand away and gave him a glare before turning away from him so he couldn't see how her blush deepened when he had touched her.

"I couldn't help but notice how handsome Father Remington looked tonight," Rosette huffed which left Chrno dumbstruck. Jealousy stirred inside him but he managed to maintain it as he strolled up to Rosette and lazily rested his arm around her shoulder earning a small yelp from her. He leaned in close so that he was staring in her eyes while Rosette was trying to remember how to breathe.

"I think you got the name confused in that sentence, instead of Remington you was meant to say Chrno right?" he chuckled and gave her a flirtatious wink before Rosette snapped and whacked him in the arm so he would let her go. Chrno backed away, hands raised as though he was surrendering but Rosette merely scowled at him before stalking into the main hall with Chrno hot on her heel.

"As if I meant you, you're just some moron in a tux. How could anyone find that attractive?" Rosette spat at Chrno as he finally caught up to her but he just flinched at her words. He heard Rosette mumble to herself about how much of an 'idiot' he was but he knew she didn't really mean it; it was just her way of dealing with things she couldn't handle.

"Rosette, Chrno," a small voice yelled from across the room. Rosette turned her head slightly to find a petite young girl walking towards the two of them and a beaming smile lit up her face.

"Azmaria, we were just coming to find you." Azmaria finally reached the two of them with a heart warming smile evident on her lips as her pale red eyes were twinkling with wonder. Chrno found his own smile form as he regarded how Rosette looked at the young girl. It was clear to anyone that Rosette treated Azmaria like a younger sister. There were whispered rumours all over the Order that she was trying to replace her younger brother Joshua but that was just nonsense.

Ever since Joshua had been killed Rosette had blamed no one but herself and to see her finally moving on was like a sigh of relief for the young demon. Of course, he would always be on her mind but as long as she could allow others into her heart then that would be fine. At first, Rosette wouldn't even smile at anyone no matter how hard Chrno tried to cheer her up but as time moved on she managed to warm up to him and he will never forget the first time she smiled at him after her brother's death, it was like the smile of an angel.

"Chrno are you even listening?" Rosette questioned, her eyes narrowed at the young demon as he was suddenly broken from his thoughts. He quickly shook his head to rid the memories and tried to focus on the two girls before him. He gulped when he saw Rosette tap her foot on the floor as she awaited his answer.

"Sorry, I had other things on my mind?" he said it as a question because he just didn't know whether that excuse was good enough. Chrno closed his eyes, waiting for Rosette to release her fury but he was shocked when she didn't make any move whatsoever. Slowly, he slid his eyes open only to find Rosette sigh. All of the anger in her eyes was diminished and it almost seemed like she had other things on her mind but that was definitely not like Rosette, she never missed an opportunity to teach Chrno a lesson.

"I was just saying that I think you and Azmaria should go and dance while I sort a few things out, is that okay with you?" Chrno was left speechless as her sapphire gaze turned on him but yet it was full of sorrow and Chrno had no idea what for. She quickly averted her stare away from him, knowing that he could read her like an open book so instead she settled for staring at her hands that were idly tugging at the hem of her dress.

"Of course I will," Chrno stated with a warm smile plastered on his face. He took Azmaria's frail hand into his own and steered her onto the dance floor but not before glancing at Rosette one last time only to find her already looking at him. She shook her head at him, signalling that she didn't want to talk about it and he gave her a nod but couldn't help how worried he was about her.

Rosette watched as her two friends waltzed to the music, their laughter filling the hall and how Rosette wished she could join them. Instead she turned away from the joyous scene and headed to the balcony were someone was expecting her. The cold night air whipped at her bare legs and arms causing a chill to settle around her. Her blond hair blew in the wind as she squinted from the harsh cold. Rosette walked further onto the balcony until she was stood beside a rather grave looking Remington. His arms dangled over the railing, a wine glass in hand as he stared out into the distance His blonde hair fell in his eyes but he didn't bother brushing it away. Finally, he noticed Rosette's presence and gave her a strained smile.

"Rosette," he greeted with a slight nod but Rosette remained silent as she watched Remington. He sighed and took a swig of his wine before turning his head slightly to face the young girl. Already knowing the seriousness of the situation she leant against the railing next to Remington and stared up at the night sky, hoping that despite his sombre appearance he had some good news to give her but even she knew that was a lot to ask for.

"So, what is it then?" she murmured, not fully prepared for what he was about to say but Rosette knew it was better to know now rather than later. Father Remington glanced down at the wine glass in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. He wished he had better news to inform the young girl about but sadly the results had come out very worryingly. Remington glanced at Rosette beside him to find her staring up at the stars above, her mouth was set in a straight line while her eyes held no shine, this was a side of Rosette Remington couldn't bare to see. She was still only a young girl and to receive news such as this would surely have a great impact on her and how she viewed life, Remington wasn't sure whether she should know this news at all but Rosette was fixed on finding out. He braced himself for what he was about to say and softly took Rosette's hand into his own only to find she was trembling.

"Rosette, before I say anything I want you to know that these tests could be wrong and I do not want this to affect how you live your life..." Remington tried to explain but Rosette turned her head to him with tears in her sapphire eyes and all words were lost on his tongue as she gazed at him.

"It's okay Father Remington, just tell me," she whispered, not losing eye contact for a second. Remington on the other hand crumbled under her intense gaze and lowered his eyes before summoning the courage to fix his own eyes with hers once again.

"The tests say that you only have ten years left and after that, well its over. Like I said these results might not be accurate, who knows you may have thirty years left or even more. Rosette?" Remington asked worriedly as she hung her head so that she broke their eye contact. He felt her begin to shake as tears streaked her cheeks and without a second thought he dropped his glass on the floor, letting it shatter into a million tiny fragments before drawing her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Rosette," he whispered into her hair as she cried into his chest. He kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair, much like a father would do to a daughter when she was hurting. He rubbed her back as her whole body shook from the sobs and Remington hated seeing her like this. If only there was something he could do to make sure that this moment had never happened but alas now it was too late.

Rosette clung onto Remington's shirt as though if she let go she would surely wither away. The news had hit her hard and she never imagined that this would be how she would react. When she had first done the tests to see how long she had left before her time would come to an end due to the pocket watch she thought that she would be able to accept death but just hearing that she only had another ten years was like a reality check. Sure, it sounded like a long time but years flew by and she still had things she wanted to accomplish, things she wanted to achieve. Even though Remington said the tests could be wrong the two of them still knew that there was no way there could be any errors, her life would most certainly end in ten years when she was twenty six years old.

"I'm scared," Rosette cried, not actually wanting to admit it but she was, Rosette was scared. Upon hearing those words the colour drained from Remington's face and he felt tears prick his eyes but he would not allow them to fall, he had to stay strong for the young girl because he was the only one she could talk to about this. Before the tests had even been done she had made Remington promise never to tell Azmaria about this and most certainly not Chrno. Remington still didn't agree with this because surely she needed someone other than him to know about this but he understood her actions, she didn't want them worrying about her.

Rosette pulled away from Remington and wiped the remaining tears away from her eyes before looking up at him and placing the best smile she could muster onto her lips. However, Remington didn't buy it but she didn't expect him too. She just wanted to pretend like everything was okay and she had never heard that news, no matter how much she was hurting inside.

"Thank you for everything Father Remington," Rosette bowed her head slightly but before she could walk away Remington grabbed her arm and looked her straight in the eye.

"Rosette, I think you should tell them and if not Azmaria, Chrno should definitely know about this," Remington reasoned but Rosette merely shook her head.

"I don't want him worrying about me, I want my last years with them to be full of happiness and if I tell them the news then they will only show concern for me and that's not what I want," Rosette smiled, reminiscing about the past and hoping that their future could also be bright. Remington noticed the glazed expression in her sapphire eyes and decided it was best to let it go. Sighing, he removed his hand from her arm and leant against the railing.

"Well it's up to you Rosette, just know that I will always be here if you need to talk," Remington assured, a small smile tugged at his lips. Rosette gave him a toothy grin before winking.

"I know," she called whilst walking away back into the midst of the crowded hall. Remington watched her leave and turned to look at the night sky. He noticed that one star was shining brighter than the rest and a sad smile touched upon his lips.

"Rosette," he whispered.

Rosette wondered through the hall, dodging dancing couples trying to find her two friends that she had left only moments ago. They were not where she had last seen them on the dance floor but yet she couldn't find them anywhere. Puzzled, she went to get a drink but before she got there she saw a silver haired young girl out of the corner of her eye.

"Azmaria," Rosette shouted. Rosette practically ran over to Azmaria before wrapping her arms around her and swinging her around. Azmaria's pale red eyes were wide in fear as her friend embraced her. This was not like Rosette and Azmaria had no idea what had gotten into her. After a while Rosette finally put the young girl down and almost immediately Azmaria backed away from her, unsure of what the elder girl was plotting.

"Hey, where's Chrno?" Rosette asked. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she looked around her to see if he was close by.

"He went looking for you and then a few minutes later I saw him running out of here, he looked so angry," Azmaria shivered because it was such a scary sight seeing her friend as angry as that. Rosette could not understand what Chrno could be so upset about but she knew when he was angry he could get a little violent, not with people of course but he could start up rooting some trees in the garden.

"Alright I better go and make sure he is okay, that stupid demon I am going to kill him if he doesn't get his ass back here," Rosette murmured under her breath but Azmaria giggled at her words. Rosette flashed the young girl a smile before turning on her heel and stalking after her best friend. Despite her words she was actually incredibly concerned for Chrno because never got like this unless it was something really bad. With that though she felt her pace speed up and soon enough she was racing through the halls of the Order to find the young demon.

Rosette came to a halt at the front doors of the Order as she saw a dark figure pacing back and forth in front of the large oak tree. Breathing a sigh of relief, Rosette ran over to where he was and stopped just behind him to catch her breath. Sensing her presence, Chrno turned around to find Rosette with her hands on her knees as she breathed deeply but she was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Chrno, why are you out here and what's wrong? Azmaria said she saw you running from the hall and that you looked angry, so don't go try telling me that there isn't something..." Before Rosette could finish her rant, Chrno rather harshly interrupted her.

"I saw you," he growled and Rosette flinched at how menacing Chrno sounded, for the first time in ages he actually sounded like a demon.

"What?" Rosette asked, not daring to let her voice betray how she really felt because she was scared, she was scared for him.

"I saw you and Father Remington out on the balcony. I saw the way he held you, touched you and kissed you. If you want to be with him so much why are you here?" Chrno roared but Rosette could see the pain in his eyes and she hated that she was the one who had made him feel that, even if none of it was true. Chrno tore his gaze away from hers and scowled at the ground. Rosette was left speechless because if he had seen them then surely he must have heard their conversation but yet he didn't give any indication that in fact he had. Warily, Rosette took a few steps closer to Chrno who remained as still as he was before.

"Chrno, I don't want to be with Father Remington, I'd much rather be here with you," Rosette soothed. Chrno's crimson eyes shot up to meet Rosette's as his mouth hung open in shock and a small giggle left Rosette's lips at how adorable he looked.

"How could you even think that, Chrno? Father Remington was just telling me some rather unfortunate news and I got pretty upset so he comforted me that's all. You sure are a stupid demon for thinking something like that, is it because you were jealous?" Rosette teased, winking at him to add to the effect. Of course she was also being serious with him; she never liked Remington in that way that just wouldn't be right. The only one for her was the person standing right before her but yet he didn't even realise it. Chrno's cheeks heated and Rosette noticed it instantly.

"No, why would I be jealous? You can do whatever the hell you want, I was just going to say be careful," Chrno mumbled. Rosette could see how embarrassed he was so for this once she let it slide and instead drew him in for a hug. She let her eyes slide close and soon enough she felt Chrno's arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. Rosette breathed in his scent and felt at home in his embrace, she simply never wanted to let go. Her heart seemed to be soaring as a smile never left her face; she couldn't stop herself from falling deeper in love with the young demon.

Chrno pulled away after a few minutes and Rosette missed the warmth of his touch, it felt like a part of her was missing. The young demon had concern etched into his features and Rosette wished she could just reach out and smooth the worry lines on his forehead but she managed to restrain herself.

"Rosette, what news did Remington tell you?" Chrno asked, worried but Rosette felt her breath catch in her throat as her mind went blank at his question. No, she just couldn't tell him, she didn't want to involve him in something like that. Rosette hung her head and stared at the ground, not wanting to meet the young demon's crimson stare. She flinched slightly when she felt a hand touch her cheek but when she felt the familiar warmth she melted into their touch. Inhaling deeply, she managed to meet Chrno's gaze and gave him a smile full of sorrow and grief.

"Chrno, I can't tell you. In time, maybe but for now I don't want to involve you. I'm so sorry," Rosette choked on her words as a single tear fell down her cheek but Chrno wiped it away and stared into her sapphire eyes. Of course, he wanted to know the news that was causing her so much pain but he didn't want to press the matter further. She said that she would tell him in her own time and he accepted that, he wanted to be there for her. Chrno was scared, he was scared that the news could break Rosette and that's something he never wanted to happen. The young demon rested his forehead against Rosette's and slid his eyes closed, trying to breathe deeply and soak up the whole situation because he wanted to protect Rosette as best he could, without finding out her secret.

Rosette was surprised when Chrno leant his head against hers because she expected him to shout at her for not telling him, instead he remained quiet and honestly Rosette didn't know which was worse. She felt guilty for not telling Chrno because he was the one person she told everything to but this was just one thing he shouldn't know. It wouldn't only hurt Rosette, it would also hurt Chrno.

"I trust you Rosette, when the time is right you will be able to tell me but for now just know that I will never leave you. You are not alone, I am always here to protect you and you can always rely on me." Rosette gazed at Chrno, his eyes were still tightly shut so she couldn't see the emotions that were swirling inside of them but she settled for at least knowing that he wouldn't pry too much into the situation. A small smile touched upon Rosette's lips and without thinking it through she leant closer to Chrno and wrapped her arms around him whilst kissing him on the cheek.

Chrno was momentarily shocked by the young girl's actions as he felt her soft lips touch his cheek but as soon as she pulled away he could still feel the warmth her kiss had left behind. Rosette smiled at Chrno who couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you so much for understanding Chrno," Rosette breathed to which Chrno simply nodded, the smile never fading as he found both of his hands interlocked with Rosette's.

Without another word between them they made their way back inside, side by side, hand in hand and heart to heart. Music filled their ears as they found themselves back in the main hall with a joyous atmosphere overflowing. It felt like a huge cloud had been lifted from both of their shoulders and they both felt like they were flying on cloud nine.

Chrno pulled Rosette onto the dance floor and twirled her round as her melodic laughter echoed through the hall bringing a genuine smile onto his face. Her cheeks were flushed and he took note of how beautiful she looked under the lights as her sapphire eyes held a twinkle and her curly blonde hair cascaded down her back. Chrno pulled her in close, wrapping an arm around her waist whilst holding her hand in his. He waltzed them both around the floor as they gazed into each other's eyes.

That's when the two of them knew for sure that this is where they wanted to be for the rest of their lives, in each other's arms.

**So that's the end of the flashback and I don't know yet whether I'm going to make the next chapter the last one because for some reason I just don't want this story to end... :D**

**I hope you liked it, please leave comments! :')**


	19. Not Much Time

**This is the nineteenth chapter of 'Precious Moments.' I hope you enjoy it :D I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in ages but I really didn't know where I was going with this story, the next chapter will most definitely be the ending and I will actually miss writing it! Anyway please comment and give me your thoughts on how it should end, thank you!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters involved.**

Remington heaved a sigh as he leant against the wall for support, drawing a hand through his golden hair. Rosette's condition had not improved and it didn't look promising at all. No matter how much he hated to admit it, it was the truth, this time Rosette might not be able to pull through. Her breathing was slow and pained as her eyes were tightly closed; her hands gripped the bed sheet in a steel grip. Remington could only imagine the pain the young girl was going through and he wished there was something he could do for her but alas there was nothing any of them could do, it was all up to Rosette.

This was not like the last time she had feinted, unlike then he always knew there was a slight possibility that she would awake but now he didn't even have any hope that her sapphire eyes would open again. Remington pushed himself off the wall and slowly walked over to the young girl's side. His hand subconsciously found its way to hers and instantly her steel grip softened slightly as she felt the familiar touch. Remington gazed at Rosette's pale face, hoping that by some chance her eyes would miraculously open and everything could go back to how it used to. However even he knew that was only a dream, one that may possibly never happen.

Memories of Rosette played through his mind as he gazed upon her features, memorising exactly what she looked like because he would never forget her no matter what. A sad smile touched upon his lips as he thought of all the times her mouth had gotten her into trouble but looking at her lips now they were slightly parted not breathing a word. His eyes closed as he tried to fight back the grief that was threatening to take hold as Rosette's face took centre stage in his mind. He would not remember her as the girl she is today but yet he would always remember her as the sixteen year old girl who was full of life because that would be what Rosette would want. She would want them to remember her at her best and definitely not at her worst.

Remington bent his head and leant forward, allowing his lips to brush against the young girls head for the last time. He noticed how cold she was under his touch which almost made him lose his self control there and then but he managed to keep his cool as he felt his mouth form a smile. Tears brimmed in his eyes and instead of brushing them away like he would usually he let them fall. He let them fall for Rosette.

"Goodbye Rosette, I will never forget you," Remington whispered as a tear escaped down his cheek and fell upon their interlocked hands. He felt Rosette's fingers twitch slightly but other than that there was no sign of movement and in that moment he knew all was lost.

"Why are you saying goodbye?" A voice roared from behind Remington. He jumped slightly at the sudden outburst causing his grip on Rosette to slacken and her dainty hand slid out of his. Remington turned on his heel to find Chrno stood in the doorway of the room, head bent so his bangs were covering his eyes. His hands were balled into fists at either side of him and they shook with either fury or sadness, Remington could not fully identify which yet.

"Chrno, are you alright?" Remington daren't take a step close in case it set Chrno off in an uncontrollable rage because the only one that would be able to stop him was the one girl who was on the verge of death.

"There must be a way, she can't just die. After everything we have been through, after everything that has happened she can't leave us," Chrno screamed. His head snapped up and his crimson eyes were filled with pain and sadness, laced with unshed tears. He stared right through Remington to the young girl lay on the bed behind him.

"I have to at least try to help her," Chrno breathed. Remington saw how much the young demon cared and loved Rosette; he was even willing to give up his own life for her regardless of whether Rosette was willing for him to make such a sacrifice. He unsurely moved closer towards the bed upon which Rosette's body was lay. Seeing that Chrno just needed to realise the seriousness of the situation he took a step away and resumed his position against the wall, watching the young demons movements carefully.

Chrno neared the bed, eyes cast downwards not yet ready to see her pale lifeless features in fear that it may push him over the edge. He knew that Rosette would want him to remain strong but that was easier said than done. If it was not for him she would not be almost on the verge of death, she would be alive and well running amuck in the Order. Instead she was barely hanging on to life and he blamed himself for everything. If only he had arrived earlier or even if he had never left her side then maybe things would be different, maybe Rosette would be shouting at him for how much of a nuisance he was. A sad chuckle escaped his lips at that thought as his hands shook from the grief that was slowly consuming him.

His legs gave way beneath him as he fell to the floor on his knees, slamming his fists against the bed in pure sorrow. Tears streaked down his cheeks as he clenched his jaw and peered at the young girl through his blurred vision. His eyes scanned her unmoving form and then landed upon her frail hand grasping the bed cover in front of him. Her knuckles had turned white from the pressure applied and Chrno hated himself for making her feel so much pain. He reached out one hand, enveloping her small fist in his hoping that there was at least something he could do.

When no response seemed to come from his touch he thought all hope was lost and slowly withdrew his hand. He clenched his eyes closed trying to calm his nerves and stop the tears but just as he was about to crumble he felt the softest touch stroke against his hand. In utter shock his eyes snapped open to find Rosette reaching her hand out to him. Without a second thought he placed his hand in hers as their fingers interlocked and once again he felt whole. He felt himself smile despite the situation but as soon as his crimson eyes surveyed her face the smile wore away.

Even though she had been able to move her hand her face was still conveying the same pain she was going through. Chrno had no idea what he could do to keep her alive but the thing that he did know was that if she died then he surely would too. Rosette was the only thing he truly cared about and if she was gone then his reason for living would also be gone. Chrno brushed a strand of her golden locks away from her face and traced the lines on her forehead, watching as they faded slightly under his touch.

Even on the verge of death, Chrno couldn't help but notice that she still looked as beautiful as an angel. He just wished that he could at least gaze into her sapphire eyes one more time and tell her how he really felt about her. Explain to her that everything he said about not loving her anymore was all a lie; of course he had never stopped loving her. During the ten years they had been apart she was the only thing keeping him going, knowing that once he defeated Aion he could go back to her side and lead a happy life with her but now his plans had changed entirely.

"Rosette, I need you," Chrno breathed as he rested his forehead against hers trying to get as close to her as possible. His crimson eyes searched her face trying to detect any sign of her waking up but it was too no avail. Heaving a sigh he let his eyes slide to a close as he lowered his lips to hers for the final time, now accepting that this time there may not be a happy ending.

"I love you," he whispered just before his lips met hers. It was a soft kiss that brought back so many memories that were both happy and sad causing his mind to fill with images of Rosette before it all went black.

**Xxxxxx**

"Rosette," the wind whispered as her blonde hair blew in her face, restricting her sight. Her breathing quickened as a voice continued to whisper her name causing her to shiver in response. She clutched her arms as the cold wind wrapped around her like a blanket, something that her thin dress could not save her from. Warily, she eyed the flimsy piece of material with distain as she began to wonder how she came to wear such a thing in the first place. The midnight blue strapless dress barely reached her knees, a beautiful yet plain dress.

Her sapphire eyes surveyed her surroundings trying to figure out where on earth she was but what met her eyes made her gasp in shock. It was as how she always remembered it; the flowers still bloomed in the same way, the colours so bright that they seemed to have their very own life. The trees that surrounded the area still stood tall almost like they were protecting everyone and everything that was inside the open field. The last of the sun's rays shone onto the grass, night quickly approaching.

This was the one place where Rosette felt at home, the one place that was filled with so many memories both good and bad. Even standing here now, over ten years later she could almost picture every moment that she spent here, every breath she took and every word that was spoken. Never had she imagined that she would be able to come back to this place, the meadow: Chrno's meadow.

Tears welled in her eyes as she crumpled to the ground, gripping the grass between her fingers. Pain surged through her as words seemed to fill her mind. The whispers she had once heard now rose to screams causing Rosette to cover her ears in order to try and muffle out the noise but it was all in vain as it only made them grow louder. Soon enough, her own scream mixed with the yells but as soon as it began it finished. Everything went silent but Rosette was frozen to the spot, fear washed over her causing cold shivers to run down her spine. The young girl didn't want to raise her head to see what was making her feel like this, it would only make things that much worse.

Rosette tried to take her mind off the feeling by thinking of the one person that always made her feel safe no matter what the situation. Memories of him flicked through her mind like a motion picture revealing all of the moments together. Seeing his face so clearly as she reminisced slowly filled her with warmth that pushed the fear away and left her feeling at ease despite what may be occurring around her. A smile found its way onto her lips as she pictured his smiling face looking directly at her, that one look could make her give up everything.

"Chrno," she breathed and that brought her back to reality. Realising that what she was seeing were merely memories her eyes snapped open and her head shot up. Expecting to see nothing but the vast field she was surprised to see a figure stood a few metres in front of her with his back towards Rosette. It was clear that he had not been aware of her presence and instead of running away from the strange boy she stayed, staring up at him as though it was all still a dream.

His purple braid swayed in the wind as his head was bowed slightly as though he was deep in thought. He rubbed a hand against the back of his neck clearly showing that he was confused, what about Rosette didn't have a clue. The other was clenched at his side and she knew something was up. Never since being here had she once questioned as to how she had gotten here but seeing the young demon before her made her realise that none of this could actually be real. Heaving a sigh Rosette cast her eyes to the ground hoping that everything could become clear.

Upon hearing a soft breath Chrno turned slightly to find a young girl slumped upon the ground, her bangs covering her eyes. Relief hit him in a wave at seeing that she was perfectly fine but what struck him the most was how young she actually looked. She did not look the way he had last seen her but yet the way she had been ten years ago when she was sixteen, the time everything had changed. Noticing that fact he regarded himself and was shocked to find that even he had returned into his human form.

Trying to put that all aside for the moment he knelt in front of Rosette, trying to make her aware of the close proximity but she didn't show any sign of movement. Slowly, he raised his hand from his side and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear before gently placing it upon her cheek. Feeling the familiar warmth of him she settled into his touch and let all of her defences crumble. Rosette raised her head to find his crimson eyes already searching hers. No words were spoken between them but yet it was like they already knew what the other wanted to say. There were so many things that needed to be said but who knew how much longer they had left together.

After a few moments of silence Rosette could feel all her emotions surfacing and she tried to keep it inside. Without much luck a single tear escaped down her cheek but as soon as she went to wipe it away Chrno grabbed her wrist, not aggressively but merely a tender touch to stop her from reaching up. She watched intently as he followed its path down her cheek and ever so carefully he caught the tear on his finger and wiped it away.

His crimson eyes caught her gaze and just like that he had broken through all of the walls she had built around herself and everything came rushing back. A sob escaped Rosette's lips as her fragile frame shook slightly, the tears now pouring down her face. Chrno didn't even hesitate to pull her into his arms and held her as though she could break at any moment. He hated to see her like this, knowing it was all his fault if only he had been here for her things would be different. Smoothing her hair behind her ear, he whispered soothing words in an attempt to calm her down.

"Rosette, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay," Chrno breathed even though he knew what he had said was all a lie. As soon as the words left his lips he wished they could be true and by the sharp intake of Rosette's breath he realised she didn't believe him either. Trying to ignore the reality surrounding them, Chrno pulled Rosette tighter and instantly she latched onto him as though her life depended on it. He felt as her tears soaked into his shirt and it tugged at his heart to see her so defenceless. Chrno lowered his head and rested his chin upon the young girls head, closing his eyes and allowing himself to relax into her touch.

"I – I can't do it anymore," Rosette murmured. Chrno barely caught the words she had whispered but as her grip loosened around him he realised the meaning behind her words, she had given up. He pulled away from her and held her at arm's length so that he could see her face. Rosette's head was bowed slightly, her golden bangs covering her eyes so that he couldn't see the emotion hidden in their depths. She could still feel the tears that fell from them but she didn't make any effort to wipe them away, instead she just let them fall. In this moment, she understood that it was the end and if that were the case then there was no point in trying anymore.

Rosette felt a hand tenderly touch her cheek and knew how concerned the young demon was for her. Glancing up into his sapphire eyes she noticed the worry that swirled inside. She would do anything to make him happy and even if it was all pretend she would go through with it so that their last moments together would be memorable. Sighing, Rosette quickly swiped away the remaining tears and she rose to her feet leaving a very confused looking Chrno still looking at the spot where she had once sat.

Rosette giggled despite the situation at seeing his cute little pout, she had not seen that reaction for ten years. Chrno's gaze shifted to meet her own and a cheeky grin graced his face to which she simply rolled her eyes to. The young girl extended her hand out for him to take and he didn't hesitate in accepting her offer. She pulled him to his feet after much difficulty and their laughter filled the air around them. Once Chrno was successfully on his feet the laughter died down and they simply stood there, gazing at each other as the evening sun's rays lit up everything around them.

"I've missed you so much Rosette," Chrno finally managed to mutter, never breaking eye contact. He had wanted to say those words ever since he had come back but for some reason he kept pushing her away but not anymore. Rosette allowed his words to soak in, she had wanted to hear those words for a long time and she felt her heart warm at the simple gesture. A smile found its way onto her face as she grabbed both of his hands and laced her fingers through his.

"You would not even imagine how much I've missed you Chrno." Chrno took a small step forward, now having to look up at the sixteen year old version of Rosette. He searched her face and soon enough his own smile joined with hers.

"Your eyes, they're sparkling," Chrno beamed but Rosette was taken aback by this statement. She freed a hand from Chrno's and touched the sensitive skin just below her eye and a single unshed tear ran down her cheek, realising that for the first time in ten years she honestly felt alive. Her eyes met Chrno's and a genuine smile lit up her face.

"They always will as long as your by my side," Rosette answered sincerely and Chrno began to see how her features matured, turning from that of a young sixteen year old girl into that of a woman. Her blonde hair grew longer while she produced curves in all of the right places. He watched as she grew an inch or two into the young woman she now was. However, her sapphire eyes did not lose their shine and the smile did not leave her lips. He had longed to see her like this again and it made his love for her grow seeing her alive again even ten years later. Rosette was back to her old self.

Rosette watched as Chrno grew into the adult demon that he actually was – his true form. The black wings sprouted from his back and caressed the top of his arms as she felt his hand mature in her own but despite the physical change he was still her Chrno, the demon she had grown to love. His crimson eyes were still the same whether human or demon, those eyes could see into her very soul. Rosette felt so happy in this moment, something she had not felt for a very long time.

"Rosette there are so many things I want to say to you but I just don't know where to begin," Chrno said frustrated that he couldn't even form a coherent sentence. Rosette noticed how Chrno's cheeks flushed slightly at the topic of conversation and a small laugh escaped her lips before she could prevent it. Trying to ignore how cute he looked she focused on the situation at hand.

"Start from the beginning," Rosette encouraged, hoping that he would finally admit everything that she wanted to hear. Chrno glanced up at the sky, wondering how on earth he could begin to explain his feelings to the young woman before him. Deciding to stall for time, he swept Rosette off her feet and held her bridal style in his arms. She yelped slightly at the sudden movement and looked questioningly at Chrno to which he shrugged.

"I thought before I told you everything there was somewhere we could visit first," Chrno stated, a lopsided grin fixed permanently on his face. Rosette huffed at his silly antics but concluded that she could at least go along with it because she had to admit that she was quite intrigued on where he was taking her.

"Hold on tight," he teased but before Rosette could make a witty remark Chrno had launched them both off the floor and was now soaring through the air. The same rush of adrenaline coursed through Rosette's body as she felt the wind whip at her, blowing her blonde hair in all sorts of directions. She gripped Chrno tighter, of course she knew he would never let her go, it was a simple reaction from being so high.

Chrno felt Rosette push herself closer to him, loving the way she felt in his arms. He glanced down at her fragile frame in his arms and smiled when she buried her head in his chest to stop the wind from blowing in her face but the moment didn't last long. His gaze travelled down to her chest to were the stop watch lay ticking, he had only just noticed it and what he saw made his blood turn cold. His breathing hitched slightly but he tried to regain his composure so that Rosette wouldn't realise that anything was wrong. Tearing his eyes away from the stopwatch he tried to remain fixed on the now and worry about the future later but it was such a difficult task.

"There's not much time," Chrno whispered, allowing his words to be taken away by the wind.


End file.
